Sunnydale Blade
by mutant
Summary: Xanders the Daywalker B/X
1. prologue

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (Prologue/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: 15 in UK swear words  
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon as well as WB and UPN own Buffy and ermm who ever owns Blade I own nothing except the story.  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker  
  
DEDICATION: Me and Every B/X fan to graze the earth  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: ok Blade/BTVS crossover and Xands the day walker ermm small part. Another part of this will be out in a week if you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know who I am.. I aren't like any normal person, like you or bob down the street, I'm supposed to live with the demons in the dark as I crave the blood that makes human's so.. Human.  
  
Born like any normal person but different, you see on the night that I was supposed to be born, the night I was supposed to come into being, my one link with the outside world, my mother was bit. An insect didn't bite her although the things that did come rather close; she was bit by a vampire.  
  
So there I was a small child with the strength of 7 fully grown men, able to bend bars with my small hands that were supposed to be fragile and weak, no place could keep me. I escaped from the children's home when I was 4, a young child. Many would try and take advantage of me or try to hurt me as I walked around town feeding on rats but they of course didn't know about my supernatural strength and after I had broken a few bones they left me alone.  
  
One of my oldest memories was walking through a small alley then suddenly with a jolt of pain I felt a stake in my right shoulder.. Then a man stepped from the shadows.. I could smell the blood in his veins and god I wanted to taste it so much. He was supposed to kill me I have no doubt about that but something stopped him, call it a conscience, faith in my will power or whatever but he tuck me under his wing.  
  
His name was Whistler, a stronger individual than you could possibly ever hope to meet. He had probably one of the hardest lives that I have heard of and mine hasn't been a big old bed of roses. Twenty years ago to the date his entire family had been wiped off the planet by the same scum that half of my DNA came from, vampires. After that event he had decided to gain some kind of revenge on the creatures and that is why he hunted them, to maybe stop such an event happening to anybody else. He is a good man.  
  
My life after that event in the Alley was pretty much hard, I had to learn restraint and he was only too happy to teach me, I think it'd because he was getting too old to fight anymore and he needed someone else and he saw some good in me. He created a potion that would hold back my hunger we call it the serum, At first I had to take about 1 day but have recently moved up to two, I guess my bodies becoming accustomed to it and I have no idea what I'll do when It finally becomes of no use.  
  
Anyway enough of the angst. My life moved quickly after that and Whistler made me join a school much to my dismay. I joined Sunnydale High and I actually made some good friends not to my liking I can tell you. I just couldn't help liking them, Willow and Jesse.  
  
Willow, what can I say about her? Well she's very intelligent and in fact helps me with most of my classes; she's very pretty despite what other people like to say in the school.. Although I don't remember anyone saying anything after that incident with Mark and the vending machine.. It took ages to pull his head out of it I heard. Willow is about the kindest person in the world and she wouldn't hurt a fly and that's why I feel I can tell her anything.. But have yet to tell her my BIG secret.  
  
Jesse, He's funny, tells jokes to cover up discomfort basically a lot like me but without the fangs. He is about the most loyal person I know and stands by his friends through thick and thin.  
  
So here I am. Xander Harris at a normal School with normal people.. But different, among normal people with normal lives that I can't relate to one bit. But with the help of my friends I can cope.  
  
The slayer should be coming soon; Whistler has inside information inside an organisation called the watchers council. A new slayer is set to come to Sunnydale, one girl in the entire world destined to destroy the darkness and the vampires that plague the night, sounds like my kind of girl.  
  
I sit here at a dinner table in the lunch room watching as Willow and Jesse banter back and forth, the daylight shines around me and seems eerie to a creature such as myself that should be in the night.  
  
I am Xander Harris.  
  
I am the Day walker. 


	2. chapter 1

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (1/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R  
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon as well as WB and UPN own Buffy, The people who own Blade own Blade:)  
  
FEEDBACK: Please.  
  
SUMMARY: Xand is the Daywalker and he was trained by Whistler to help the slayer in the fight.  
  
DEDICATION: Everyone at B/X_Fanfic Group.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Blade/BTVS crossover, all weapons work here from both.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
* Xander's Bedroom *  
  
Another night filed with dreams that would make the normal man empty the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed. But I guess you could say over the years Xander had gotten used to such sights before his eyes. Every night the dreams come with out fail bringing so much blood with them, he wants it so badly.. Yearns for it and would kill anyone to get it. Whistler had even been in one at one point and he can't even say what he did to him without having an awful flashback to that dream.  
  
But they are only dreams.. Aren't they?   
  
Xander keeps telling himself the same thing but each time the thought loses merit because he knows that he actually does yearn for the life blood, to feed, to suck a mortal dry of there blood.  
  
A few posters can be seen lining the wall of Xander's bedroom; one is of Jessica Alba in a leather outfit with a nice smile on her face whilst the other is of a baywatch babe that he can't really remember the name of. Normal posters for a normal teenage boy, but he is anything but normal, normality does not come when you are a half vampire/ half human hybrid. Been able to smell the blood as it flows through your friend's veins and just wanting to nick their neck with your teeth.. Just one taste.. One but he knows after one there would be more and he would never allow such a thing, he is stronger than the hunger and he as proved it on several different occasions.  
  
Pulling himself from the huge amount of covers on his bed he pushes them aside and steps onto the soft carpet on his bedroom floor. Walking forward he comes to rest at his bedroom window and looks out and over the road, a graveyard stands right across the street, a place where people are supposed to allowed to rest in peace.  
  
If that was only the case  
  
There are so many graveyards in Sunnydale that it would take a normal person at least 5 hours to cover them all, he could do it in 2 and does every single night.  
  
Xander always tries to tell himself that the reason there are so many graves and cemeteries is that there are accidents.. Or they do it to themselves. But he knows the truth, it's his kind.. The things that go bump, he can't hide from it he can't hide from the fact that he's half of what he despises, that half of him wants to rip the throat out of a human while the other side is disgusted with its own thoughts. He is sickened by the leeches that feed on the mortals, yet he is one of them.. But not.  
  
Whistler always tells him.. "Don't worry we'll find a cure someday son" but Xander has to ask "will he?" is vampirism a simple virus? If so why hasn't some genius level scientist already discovered a cure, why do humans hide from it? If it was just a virus it would be a lot simpler, the only thing keeping Xander's hunger at bay is the serum.  
  
Many years have passed since he was taken and cared for by Whistler and he wouldn't trade them years for nothing, the years of tutelage at how to hunt the evil things of the night, the things that had killed Whistler's family and in some way had destroyed his own life.  
  
Xander has been taught his fair share of fighting techniques, from drunken boxing to tae kwon do; it all was taken in fairly quickly.  
  
What can I say.. I'm a natural  
  
The moonlight reflects off Xander's face as a small smile creeps slowly onto it. There are a couple of positives about been a vampire, he could move extremely fast, has excellent reflexes, is extremely strong and can heal quicker than any human. Each of the 4 had saved his life on more than one occasion although sometimes he wished he had none and was just a normal ignorant person walking down the street, not knowing of dangers, of things that can kill people with a simple flick of there hands.  
  
A few other things help him as well.. His weapons, from his body armour to his gun with silver tipped bullets to his katana that he straps to his back, all part of the daywalker package. Whistler creates all the weapons, right down to each individual bullet, he's definitely a whiz at it, they are the perfect tools to help him fight, but the one item he loves more than others.. His sword.  
  
A beautifully manufactured Katana, its weight in his hands seems like a feather's weight, it can slide through anything from silk to hard tempered steel. The metal it is made of is called Titanium and can cut through mostly anything especially vampire necks. An acid edge runs along it giving it that extra edge.. Sorry bad joke, it straps to his back via a sheath.  
  
Xander knows that sleep will not come easy again tonight, they never do after the nightmares, so there's only one thing for him to do before school starts and the darkness becomes day, patrol, like he always does when he wants to disperse his fears and vent.  
  
A bag lies at the side of the window and he picks it up with one hand and lays it on the windowsill as he unzips it. Grabbing the armour he slips it on over the t-shirt that he is already wearing then grabs the khaki pants that are next in line. The belt is especially made to carry stakes in as it can carry up to 15 around. The next item slips into its sheath on his side, his gun, somewhat heavier than a normal gun because of the modifications not that he noticed these days. Grabbing his sword he slips it on his back then pulls his coat and shades on.  
  
Ready to rock  
  
Pulling the window open he jumps out and glides down to the soft grass that lines his garden then runs and jumps cleanly over the back wall making it half way across the road as well before taking another leap into the trees of the graveyard.  
  
As Xander moves along the trees making as quiet a sound as possible and his mind lingers on an earlier conversation that he had with Whistler.  
  
"She will be here tomorrow"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The slayer.. She will come"  
  
"Oh.. And"  
  
"Well you will help her.. She fights for the same cause that we do"  
  
"Of course I will.. Though if she tries to kill me I wont be too happy"  
  
  
  
So tomorrow, a new girl will show up going by the name "Buffy Summers" and she will be different from anyone Xander had ever met, a strength to match his own, a speed to match his own. She will fight the vampires at the harvest with him and hopefully win because if they don't Sunnydale is in for one HELL of a time. Literally.  
  
There is also another thing that Xander knows, with the coming of the slayer comes Angel, a vampire with a soul like Xander but not because he isn't as strong.  
  
And also because I'm much cooler Xander smiles at the immature thought.  
  
Whistler sent him a few years ago; he had been on the streets of Los Angeles living on rats, fighting for his survival and Whistler saw something in him, a hero maybe. So he should assist us both in fighting vampires but.. He does have one weakness, a curse.. His soul. If he loses it through a "perfect happiness" moment whatever that is he will become Angelus once more and from what I've heard that's.. Pretty bad. Although if he does become Angelus once more the Daywalker will be there to stop him that's for sure.  
  
Xander hears the rustling of some leaves up ahead and peeks around the corner of a tree, 2 vampires who are about as stealthy as an elephant are looking upon a girl that walks down the path.  
  
Okay who walks in a graveyard at this time of night? Except me  
  
Picking up a stone at his foot he let it flies through the air and it whacks the one on the left right on the back of his head making a thud kind of sound.  
  
"Whoa.. Your head must be empty"  
  
The vampires turn and slowly look over Xander.. There vampire faces take sheep as they growl at the Daywalker.  
  
The first vampire is rather large as he stands about 6"4, he is wearing completely black colours and his hair is long enough to reach his shoulder, kind of like a hippy but without the freaky colours.  
  
The second one which got a thud to the head is shorter at about 5"9, he is wearing a brown jacket and blue trousers, his hair is cut very short.  
  
"Day walker" The first vampire say's in a deep voice and spits on the floor in front of him.  
  
"You shall die" the second one continues.  
  
Almost instantly the vampires start to turn toward Xander obviously planning to use the old vampire tactic "Use force not brains". Sliding a razor wire from his belt he runs toward the first one then ducks as a punch was aimed for his head and spins around him behind him bringing the razor wire to the vampires neck.  
  
"Say goodnight"  
  
The wire cuts through his neck like a knife through butter and he is soon dust in the wind, letting the wire snap back into place he launches a punch as the other vampire heads toward him, hitting with full force the vampires nose and jaw breaks and he goes flying through the air and hits a tree about 50 feet away.  
  
But the vampire isn't done yet, he reaches for a branch and pulls himself to standing wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand. He snarls again all though it isn't as distinguishable as his face is severely beaten.  
  
Pulling the sword from his back Xander swipes a line across the dirt in front of him then brings it up in a defensive stance.  
  
"Your move"  
  
Swiping aimlessly the vampire heads toward Xander with no precision whatsoever, he hits the ground a few times as his shaky hands let it slip, Xander looks slightly amused at the stupid antics and brings his sword up to cleave through the branch when the vampire finally manages to make a swipe.  
  
"I felt so inadequate.. Yours was longer but now mine is"  
  
The vampires face is a blank with confusion and Xander just smiles.  
  
Vampires.. No sense of humour  
  
Again with another swipe the branch becomes even shorter, pieces fall to the floor till the branch is just a stub in the vampire's hand and finally the vampire gets a clue. He turns and starts to run away.  
  
"Wimp" Xander shouts.  
  
Pulling a stake from his belt he lets it fly through the air, hitting the vampire directly in the back it sends him flying till he hits a tree and is stuck in it and he slowly turns to dust around the stake.  
  
Walking slowly over he pulls the stake from the tree then Xander heads out of the graveyard toward Whistler's as the sun starts to rise in the horizon.  
  
---------  
  
* Whistler's *  
  
As Xander walks in he sees the normal thing, Whistler is laid under a car tinkering with something or another.  
  
Doesn't this guy ever sleep?   
  
Creeping slowly over Xander rests his back on the car and pushes slightly making it rise in the air.  
  
"What the.." He hears then a laugh "Xander don't you ever get bored of it?"  
  
"Nop" Xander replies.  
  
Whistler pulls himself from under the car and wipes his hands clean on his overalls as Xander places the vehicle gently back down. He smiles slightly at Xander then claps him on the back.  
  
"Very funny kid.."  
  
"I think so"  
  
The daywalker follows whistler as he walks through to another room, he stands beside the chair.. The chair.  
  
A chair that caused pain yet kept him sane.. Xander hates that chair.. One day he hoped to chop it up with an axe and use it for firewood, one day he hoped to never need it again.  
  
"You here for a dose?"  
  
They both know the answer to that one, Xander pulls himself into the chair then Whistler straps his arms and legs in.  
  
" Yes.. Before school starts"  
  
He grabs a red gum shield from a side cabinet and slips it in Xander's mouth then walks over and pulls a needle from the usual drawer.  
  
"Your school clothes are over there beside your skateboard so you can change into them when we are done"  
  
"Great"  
  
Whistler looks Xander in the eye.  
  
"You ready for this?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
Whistler knew how much it hurt, it was probably one of the most painful things he knows because he knows exactly what it does, but the hunger would hurt Xander more and over the years he had grown to love the boy like a son so even though he hated doing this, there was no other choice.  
  
Whistler smiles gently then places the needle at Xander's throat and injects it slowly, the first few seconds are painless leaving Xander in suspense as sounds overwhelm is ears trying to bear down for the pain to come, the thumping of Whistlers heart, the sound of the heating system kicking in, a bird outside chirps in response to another.. All of them 20 times louder than a normal human can hear.. Then suddenly he convulses.  
  
The first wave of pain hits him, it slowly dissipated the hunger through out his body and he convulses once more.. Biting down hard on the gum shield and pulling his hand hard against the restraints, then another hits him.. And another.  
  
The gum shield splits in two as the pain waves start to slow down and Xander lets them slide form his mouth until finally the waves stop all together. Whistler unstraps his arms and legs and Xander pulls himself from the chair with a small wince.  
  
"Seriously not of the fun" Xander whispers with a slight smile leaning against the chair.  
  
"Yea" Whistler replies gently "but it sure beats the alternative"  
  
Xander nods his head slightly, it sure did.  
  
Whistler claps him on the back then returns to work on his car, Xander grabs his clothes and changed into them slowly then says goodbye and walks out of Whistlers place and towards school.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
* Sunnydale High *  
  
The skateboard is underfoot as Xander nears the school and he slowly manoeuvres around people as they step in his way. A flash of blonde hair catches his attention and his gaze slowly resides on her as she walks up the steps.  
  
It's got to be her  
  
She is the beautiful, her hair hangs around her shoulders, she is petite at about the height of 5"6 and is wearing a beautiful dress that reaches just below her thighs.  
  
Oh.. Wow, she is beautiful.  
  
Xander is brought out of his drooling stupor by the flash of metal up ahead, turning his head he spots the railing and it is too close so doesn't have time to stop, placing his hands on it he flips gracefully over it and lands back on his skateboard and comes to a halt.  
  
Damn.. That was too good for me.. I should have just fell  
  
Looking around Xander sees that no one was watching and a smile graces his lips Blindness and stupidity how I love thee so Brining his foot down hard on the back of his skateboard it flies up into his waiting hand, Looking up again he spots Willow walking towards school and jogs to catch up to her.  
  
Slipping his hands over her eyes he blocks her from turning and Willows smiles already knowing whom the hands belong to.  
  
"Guess who.."  
  
"Xander"  
  
"Right but keep guessing anyway"  
  
"Xander"  
  
"Ahh you see through my petty charade"  
  
Brining her into a gently hug he lets her go then walks along side her.  
  
"You are so the person I wanted to see Will"  
  
"I am" she smiles slightly.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do I always ask for something?" She looks at Xander an eyebrow raised  
  
"Okay okay.. Be my study buddy, I need help with maths"  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The math"  
  
She smiles slightly at his answer.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Um.. A shiny Nickel"  
  
"Fine fine.. But you have to check "theory in trig" out"  
  
"Check it out?" Xander asks slightly puzzled.  
  
"Umm yea.. At the library where the books live"  
  
"Will do.. See I want to change"  
  
Walking into school they see Jesse headed for them and Willow's smile becomes wider.  
  
Yes she has a crush on him.. Maybe I should talk to her Xander's mind suddenly reminds him of a past event in 7th grade when he tried match making and he suddenly decides against it.  
  
"New girl" Jesse simply states.  
  
"I saw" Xander replies as Jesse walks along side them "so what's the what?"  
  
"New girl"  
  
"Well you're a font of nothingness"  
  
They all talk for a while.. Well Willow and Jesse do while Xander listens, after a few minutes he says he has to do something and splits from them, walking past the principals office he hears it open then a loud crash, turning back he sees a flash of blonde hair, Buffy's bag contents had gone flying all over the floor. Running around a few people he heads back to her then he kneels down and grabs some lipstick offering it to her.  
  
"Can I have you?"  
  
WHATTHE HELL.. God.. So bad.. So bad  
  
He looks nervous for a while but corrects himself "Err Can I help you"  
  
She grabs the lipstick from Xander's hand and places it back in her bag then smiles "Thanks"  
  
Grabbing a few items off the floor Xander slips them in her bag then they both stand up, he is sure the school heating system had gone up about 5000 degrees because he can feel the sweat running down his back.  
  
"Xander Harris.. That is um me" Oh god..  
  
"Buffy Summers" She smiles slightly but then looks at her watch  
  
"I got to go"  
  
Probably got to introduce her self to the watcher  
  
"Yea well maybe we'll see each other at school.. Since we both go there"  
  
She turns and makes her way around the corner at the end of the hallway, Xander sighs painfully and then notices a wooden thing on the ground and picks it up, a stake Definitely her then.  
  
"Very suave.. Very not pathetic"  
  
----------  
  
  
  
The next few classes pass quickly for Xander after that ever so wonderful introduction that he had been kicking himself for he is sure the hell mouth was finally going to open right in the middle of class because that's how fun his life is. He meets Jesse in the lunchroom at Dinner and they both walk out laughing and talking about the usual things.. Girls.  
  
"You see, Cordelia is a hottie.. Very fine"  
  
"Sure.. Ill take your word for that Jesse"  
  
Willow sits up ahead in their usual seats but is not alone as she talks to a girl at her side Willow's making friends.. Good for her Xander gets a good profile view of the girl to which she is talking, it's Buffy. Hyperventilating right here in the middle of the quad didn't seem a bad idea but he moves his legs forward and greets them both with a wave before jumping into the middle of them and sitting on the back of the bench.  
  
Should I give her the stake back? Wouldn't it seem strange to Jesse and Will? .. Better be quiet about it then  
  
Slipping the stake from his pocket he quietly places it in her bag before smiling at Will trying to do an introduction.  
  
"Jesse.. Xander..This is Buffy"  
  
"Oh Buffy and I go way back " Xander replies smiling "All the way back to this morning and the oh so wonderful introduction"  
  
She smiles slightly "it wasn't that bad"  
  
"Yes but you weren't me"  
  
Coughing slightly he sees the others looking at him strangely so he decides to change the subject.  
  
"So what's the Buffy story?"  
  
"Yea what was LA like" Jesse asks eagerly, that boy seriously needs to get out of this town.  
  
"Gee everyone wants to know about me" She says rather shyly.  
  
"Well new girls are big news here in Sunnydale"  
  
"Yea nothing ever happens here," Willow adds  
  
If only they knew  
  
"Really.. There's nothing to tell.. LA is.. Well LA"  
  
The sound of feet making there way towards them makes Xander turn his head and he spots her, Cordelia Great the bitch, her feet make loud obnoxious sounds just like her mouth, Xander is never happy to see her on a few occasions alone she had tested his last nerve, the only girl he had ever wanted to kill and she stood right before him. She was a master at been irritating each time he wanted to seriously hurt her for what she said to his friends.. She could say what she wanted about him, but no one insults his friend. He managed to keep himself in check all of the times though.  
  
Jesse also spots her and stands up rather quickly with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
Bad taste.. Why can't he see Will? She's as pretty as Cordelia easily and she's nice  
  
"I don't want to interrupt your downward spiral into loser Ville" Cordelia says looking at Buffy "but Gym has been cancelled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker room.  
  
"So he's not juts a little dead then?" I ask trying to break the tension that has already formed.  
  
She looks my way annoyed.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"  
  
"Nop I just love been around you.. Your company inspires me to be a better person  
  
Jesse slides up closer to Cordelia who backs off.  
  
"If you need a shoulder to cry on or just to nibble on I'm available"  
  
Willow's face takes on a somber look that makes Xander want to grab Jesse and point him in the right direction.. But he doesn't.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"I don't know" Cordelia replies in her usual condescending manner.  
  
Buffy's face looks as analytical as mine probably does; we both know what it is.. A vampire.  
  
"Were there any marks"  
  
Guess she needs to make sure  
  
"Eww morbid much" Cordelia replies her face taking on a disgusted look.  
  
Buffy stands up fast grabbing her bag "I umm got to go.. Get my books from the library"  
  
She walks off toward the library as she gets further away she suddenly changes directions and heads toward the locker room. A few minutes later Xander stands up also and place his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"I got to jet too, see you guys later" he nods at Willow and Jesse with a smile then turns to Cordelia "Cordelia a pleasure as always"  
  
She looks at Xander with her normal "disgusted that I would talk to her" look and he smiles, walking away he pick up his pace and heads toward the locker room.  
  
--------  
  
Leaning around the locker room door that had been jimmied.. No smashed open Xander looks in. The floor is slightly wet from it been used earlier on in the day and the air is condensed slightly, Buffy is stood over the body of a boy and Xander can clearly see the bite marks on the left side of his neck.  
  
"Great just what I need" Buffy mutters "come to Sunnydale, it'll be peaceful my mom says."  
  
She looks him thoroughly over to see if he will rise again but she can see that he will not, outside Xander had his back to the wall listening in.  
  
I guess it's time to tell the watcher of the harvest, but how to do it without revealing myself  
  
Whistler had told him not to reveal his true nature at first for some reason or other that Xander couldn't quite figure out. The watcher will be the librarian that's for sure, Whistler had looked it up with his contacts, his name is Rupert Giles and he is British.  
  
Making his legs move Xander turns and heads down the hallway towards the opposite end of the school and the library, bursting through the doors he takes a look around. No one is about..  
  
He must be in his office or something  
  
The place is big; a book cage lies to the left of Xander where Giles probably keeps his secret stash of books as well as the book index. An office and desk are to the right and a few books litter the top on some boring subject or other. An old staircase is nearer the back and goes up in an oval around a large table, and the stacks where the books are lie up the stairs.  
  
Some feet noises in the corridor outside bring Xander from his reverie, running to the desk he pulls a pen and paper and writes the simplest thing he can before dashing up the stairs and hiding behind a book case.  
  
  
  
"Librarian GUY" Buffy shouts out very loudly as she enters, Xander smiles slightly.  
  
The person in question comes running out of the office a few books in hand, he looks to be around mid 30's, his hair isn't greying just yet but his face does show his age with a few fine wrinkles running across his forehead, his glasses fit his face well like they are meant to be there and he is wearing some tweed type of garment.  
  
"Please don't call me that" He says and places the books down on the desk "Call me Mr Giles if you must"  
  
"Fine, fine.. Giles " he lets out a sigh at the drop of the Mr but she doesn't really notice, "Gym was cancelled"  
  
"Yes and how as that got anything to do with.."  
  
"Dead guy" she replies cutting in "In the locker"  
  
"Dead.. How"  
  
"A vampire I'd assume after all he does have the bite marks"  
  
"Will.. Will he rise again?"  
  
"No.. I checked, I know how a vampire is made.. You have to suck their blood when they've sucked yours.. Really its just a big old sucking thing"  
  
"I see"  
  
Giles walks over and sits at the table "I knew there was a mystical convergence.but this soon"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing I was just talking to myself"  
  
"You know you can get locked up for that"  
  
They talk for some time about her being the slayer, him the watcher and a slight course on vampires from the rookie watcher to which she takes little notice, she leans onto the reception desk as he is sat down at the table, spotting the note she slides it into her hand and reads it.  
  
"This yours?"  
  
Giles looks lost in thought and she asks again making him come out of his reverie.  
  
"What.. No.. What is it?"  
  
"A note.. It reads"  
  
*The harvest is tomorrow*  
  
"Signed by someone calling themselves the Daywalker.. There are some very strange people in this town"  
  
"Harvest." Giles fades off and stands up; walking into the book cage he picks up a book and starts rifling through the pages.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Huh.,. Oh Buffy, you can go.. Come back after school as finished"  
  
"Yes SIR"  
  
He doesn't reply and she huffs walking out of the library.  
  
Giles picks up a few more books and shuffles into his office with them nearly bumping into the door as he walks along. Slipping from behind the stacks Xander dashes for the library doors and heads to class.  
  
------------  
  
The classes pass quickly but if your not doing work and just daydreaming all lesson then I guess they would. Xander doesn't take much notice of anything except the bell when it finally goes, that was end lesson. Jess and Will had arranged to meet him at the bronze this same night as there usual routine went. Sliding along the corridor he comes to the library and can see the light from inside been released from the window.  
  
Whistler said don't tell them.. But he didn't say I couldn't help them a  
  
Xander's mind was already made up; pulling the doors open he walks in and sees Giles and Buffy look up at his entrance. Buffy is sat in a chair at a table while Giles is walking around a book in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here Xander?" Buffy asks  
  
"I would presume he needs a book," Giles says with a smile  
  
"Well you presumed wrong" I smile " I did need a book.. At lunch time and I was right up there behind them stacks looking for the right one and you'll never guess what I heard"  
  
There faces pale as they hear Xander speak.  
  
" Umm and what did you hear?"  
  
Giles was trying to remain totally calm but his eyes give him away and there was also the fact that he was sweating profusely and seems to be grabbing his book harder.  
  
"Well.. According to Buffy here.. You're a watcher, she's the slayer and vampires are real"  
  
"You know drinking on school premises is considered a no no" Buffy says with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"That's funny" Xander replies and holds up 7 fingers "I'll give you a 7"  
  
Giles seems slightly confused by the lingo been used and decides to intervene and concede.  
  
"Okay, I guess as they say the gig is up "  
  
"You think?" Buffy replies sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Vampires are real and so are Demons and Buffy is the chosen one to destroy them.. Oh yeah and don't tell anyone"  
  
"Cool" I reply faking excitement.  
  
"Not cool, it's a big responsibility" Giles says taking on the adult part of the conversation.  
  
It's a rush  
  
"So.. You're supposed to fight demons and vampires? Aren't they strong?. And not to say your not.. But your small"  
  
"Hey.. I am not small, I'm cure get it right" Buffy replies with a smile but still looks slightly annoyed "and well I kind of have an unnatural strength too"  
  
"Cool"  
  
I guess no one had anything to say as 5 minutes pass without a single word so finally Xander decides to break the ice.  
  
"We bronzing it tonight?"  
  
Giles face holds slight confusion as the way Xander had taken the news about the things that go bump while Buffy on the other hand is smiling still.  
  
"Generation x" Giles mutters.  
  
"Bronzing it?" Buffy asks slightly puzzled.  
  
"The only club in Sunnydale and let me tell you that seriously doesn't mean it's a good one" Xander says then adds "but what the hell.. Want to?"  
  
"Just you and me?" Buffy asks, she doesn't seem too unhappy about the prospect and even seems slightly curious.  
  
Xander grips the desk slightly and gulps  
  
Wouldn't mind that  
  
"Well.. I was thinking of inviting Will and Jesse too, but if you'd like.." Xander replies  
  
"I don't" She interrupts him almost instantly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Umm.. Fine fine, so we meet there at 8 then?" She asks a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Do you umm know where it is?"  
  
"Well.. Not really but it can't be that hard"  
  
"Naa, you'll easy find it"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Yup, very Cool"  
  
Xander rubs his hands together and a silence is upon them once againI never have this problem with Will and Jess Walking over he grabs a book off the table and reads the cover.  
  
"Can I help with the research?" he asks.  
  
"Well umm not if you can't translate Latin" Xander is sure he can hear a condescending tone as the watcher says this.  
  
"Well" Xander says with a smile and pulls the book open, rifling through the pages he comes to one and starts reading "Quas Lamia oportet exsisto. A vampire shall raise. pretty boring stuff"  
  
Turning he sees a shocked expression on both of there faces and smiles smugly.  
  
"Well.. umm.. How?. I mean not to doubt your abilities"  
  
"Oh of course not" Xander cuts in with a smile  
  
"But you're a D average student at best" Giles continues.  
  
"We don't do Latin" Xander replies and takes a seat "I guess if we did id be okay.."  
  
Xander throws the book to Giles who catches it and hugs it to his chest. Then a thought strikes Xander.  
  
"Wait a minute.. How do you know I'm a D average student? I mean it's not exactly something I like to broadcast"  
  
"Well.. I did have to go through all the records to find Buffy's" He replies, "It is normal procedure for such a job"  
  
Xander nods then pulls a large book to him.  
  
"What are we researching? That Harvest thing I heard you talk about?" Xander asks already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes.." Giles replies then ads "And that fellow.. Who gave the letter what did he call himself.. The Daywalker?"  
  
Buffy nods her head in confirmation and Xander just nods his once then turns to the books.  
  
"Well.. What shall I do?" Buffy asks  
  
"You can train, lets see what you're made of.. I'll put the pads on, be back in a minute"  
  
Reading the boring stuff takes Xander's mind to never before seen heights of insanity.. Bringing his eyes from the text that seemed to be taking the mick he looks over some notes he had made then looks up as Giles gets hit once more.  
  
Giles gets pummelled, a kick to the padding on his chest sends him back slightly then a double kick to the pad on his left hand followed by two on his right and following up with another chest his sending him flying in Xander's direction.  
  
Xander grabs him securely and smiles at the profusely sweating watcher.  
  
"Er.." Giles pulls himself up "Thank you very much Xander."  
  
"No problem G-man"  
  
"Don't call me that" An almost whining sound is in his tone of voice.  
  
Raising his head he sees Buffy towelling down her sweaty arms, he just can't seem to keep his eyes off her as the sweat falls to the floor below, she shyly smiles his way.. Boy was he turned on right now.  
  
After rubbing herself down some more which by now Xander thought she was doing solely for his benefit Buffy walks over and leans on the table as she looks at Giles.  
  
"Are we finished?" Buffy doesn't seem any worse for wear except for a slight pant which was sending Xander crazy, she seems to get her breath back as she finishes that sentence though.  
  
"Ermm. Yes, most definitely" Giles responds very quickly, he looks more tired than if he'd been in a fight with Mike Tyson, his eyes are dilated and he seems to not have the ability to life his arms.  
  
"Good" she replies with a smile then turns to face Xander with an even wider smile "Got to go get changed for out none date"  
  
"I'll walk you.. Then I'll go change for our none date"  
  
They both smile at each other then leave the library and then school heading towards Buffy's house, they banter, they chat, they tell each other some stuff about themselves.  
  
Xander had thought for some reason that the slayer was going to be some Cordelia clone but without as much money.. He was definitely wrong, as he had learnt from there talk. She was a real person, she had some fears as everyone else including tests, and she was witty and could stand toe to toe with him on teasing.. And by god was she beautiful. Every smile she sent his way sent him crazy, every flick of her hair made his legs weak.  
  
He felt like he could talk to her forever and he wasn't a very talkative person, with Willow and Jess they were both good friends but he just couldn't talk to them about some stuff.. And he just found himself opening up to Buffy, although not too much. He notices Buffy stops and he stops at her side, she smiles and points toward the house that they stand in front of.  
  
"This is me"  
  
"Oh.. Well umm good"  
  
Have you ever stood awkwardly around not knowing what to do when you're in the company of someone? They had talked for ages yet they had no idea how to say bye or ask fro something more..  
  
"Well.." Buffy finally speaks "I guess I'll see you at 8 at.. The Bronze right?"  
  
"Yup, The Bronze.."  
  
Buffy gives him one last smile then walks up to the house and walks in closing the door behind her.  
  
God.. What the hell is happening to me? It's like she brings out the bibbing idiot in me  
  
Shaking his head slowly he turns and walks down the street towards his own house.  
  
-------------  
  
* Xander's bedroom *  
  
Walking through the door he throws his bag onto a near chair, peeling his clothes off to his boxers he walks out and to the bathroom where he turns it on and feels the hot water start to spill into the bath.  
  
When the bath had finished running he slips his boxers off and slides in, the nice feel of water on his tired body makes him sigh, his thoughts were still on her.. The effect she had on him was much more than anyone had ever had an effect on him before. Her smile made him smile and he simply couldn't deny it.  
  
Washing himself he pulls himself from the vision and chastises himself "Get some control man.. You can't be in love.. That can't happen.. Right?"  
  
He can't give himself an answer as he finishes his cleansing act and pulls himself from the bath, wiping himself dry he walks into his bedroom and pulls open his closet, looking in for just the right clothes.  
  
God.. You're so whipped  
  
Sliding on some silk boxers he then reaches to the never touched items, the good stuff that he never wore.. After all he was supposed to be a geek, not tonight, he wants to show her he can dress up nice.  
  
Pulling a purple silk shirt on that has a dragon motif on the front he then grabs some nice black trousers that will fit it perfectly followed by a leather jacket that he had never worn.. And finally some nice shining shoes to make him look the bomb.  
  
Looking in a mirror he smiles.  
  
"I do look the manly man don't I?"  
  
Reaching for a few spare stakes and some holy water from inside the closet he places them in his jacket pocket before sliding an ankle sheath on underneath his trousers.  
  
His eyes slide over to a clock on the wall.  
  
7:30  
  
"Doesn't time fly?"  
  
Walking out of the door he runs down the stairs and locks the front door behind him as he heads toward the Bronze.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*Near the bronze*  
  
As Xander gets closer to the bronze he can see Buffy up ahead and is about to shout out to her when he sees someone shadowing her. A dark figure hiding in the shadows, a vampire. Xander's eyesight picks the figures profile up.  
  
He stands about 6 foot, he as a lanky frame, he is wearing a white shirt with a black coat over it and some dark trousers, his eyes remain solely on Buffy.  
  
Can't have that now  
  
Walking slowly up Xander makes sure no foot steps are heard as he gets nearer before he is finally stood beside him, pulling his fist back he hits him hard and the vampire flies into the wall.  
  
Rubbing his head the vampire pulls himself up and looks at Xander.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice seems quiet, not like most loud vampires anyway, he looks Xander over,  
  
"Some vamp doesn't know me in this town? WOW"  
  
His eyes flash slightly with confusion before he opens his mouth with the inevitable question "How do you know what I am?"  
  
"I'd like to say that the dress sense give it away but that'd be a lie.. Because I'm dressed similar, I could sense it.. And that was the slayer you were following",  
  
"What.. Yea.. Well, my names Angel.. I'm here to help her, I have a soul"  
  
This is he? Not much to look at really.. Bit scrawny  
  
"I know you, Whistler he told me of your coming, and he is here in Sunnydale helping me.. I am helping the slayer too.. I'd kind of like this little one to one to be kept between us.. Okay?"  
  
"Sure.. But who are you?"  
  
"I am Blade.. That was my name long before Daywalker; my name is now Alexander Harris.. My friends call me Xander"  
  
Reaching out he offers his hand and Xander takes it shaking it firmly.  
  
"Well.. Why were you sent also? Couldn't I do the job?"  
  
"Not to doubt your skills, but I think its in case you lose that thing called a soul, kind of like a back up"  
  
"So.. What now?"  
  
"Well.. I'll tell Buffy of you, although not the vampire bit.. Just yet because you'd be dust faster than I could say sit and spin.. Meet us tomorrow night at the Library about 7.. I'll set it up for you to meet them in better circumstances"  
  
"So.. That's her name huh? Buffy, nice" He looks down slightly then he produces a box from his pocket and hands it to Xander "This is for her.. Protection, give it to her".  
  
"Sure" Xander replies and slips it into his pocket "I got to go I'm somewhat late.."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Angel turns and walks away disappearing into the shadows.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
* The Bronze *  
  
Paying the fee Xander walks inside the large club for the young and horny.. That's what it was really.. Also a vampires dream come true, 200 young teens all hot and sweaty cooped up in one building with only a few exits. Xander scans the dance floor and sees Jesse flirting with Cordelia; he looks mildly at him with disgust before turning his head. Willow and Buffy are sat together talking then Buffy walks off and to the stairs, Willow walks onto the dance floor and starts talking to a guy.  
  
You Go girl  
  
Xander smiles then heads in the direction of the stairs to follow Buffy. Giles is stood there looking out upon the crowd in his tweed attire, the phrase sticking out like a sore thumb is relevant here. Walking up he slaps Giles hard on the back nearly making the old guy choke on his coke.  
  
  
  
"Are you purposely trying to kill me Xander?" He asks, Xander smiles in response before he turns his head and looks over Buffy.  
  
A white strapless dress with low cleavage that reaches her thigh, Xander isn't sure whether he is drooling or not but shuts his mouth just in case, Buffy looks him up and down then smiles.  
  
"Nice duds"  
  
"You too" Xander replies then walks forward to lean on the railing.  
  
"Well as much fun as this little witty conversation is I must take my leave" Long-winded ending to a long-winded conversation, that's British for you. He smiles slightly but then turns in a huff and descends the stairs.  
  
Feeling around in his pocket Xander pulls the box out and hands it to Buffy, her eyes gleam slightly at the sight of it and Xander decides to not to play the dirty "I bought it" trick.  
  
"It's. It's not from me," Xander says with a slight stutter "not that I wouldn't have but.. "  
  
Buffy smiles then opens the box; a silver cross lies on a purple velvet cushion.  
  
"It's beautiful.. Who's it from then?"  
  
"A guy called Angel.., I kind of tackled him outside the bronze, he seemed to be shadowing you"  
  
"You.. Shouldn't have tackled him.. You might have got hurt"  
  
"I did" Her eyes immediately scan his body for any sign of injury "I broke a nail"  
  
She punches him slightly in the arm then smiles.  
  
"Was he a vamp?"  
  
Well.. Got to keep to the plan  
  
"I don't think so.. He seemed friendly enough anyway"  
  
Letting his eyes linger down to the dance floor Xander looks over his friends as he always does and he nearly hyperventilates. Jesse is dancing with a stunning blonde, one Xander does know.. Darla.. Queen bitch of all bitches even Cordelia. Willow is been pulled to an exit by a guy with a worse dress style than Whistler.. That can only mean vampire.  
  
"Shit.."  
  
Buffy hears him curse under his breath and looks down toward the dance floor "What?"  
  
"Well.. I'm not sure but I think Willow just got pulled out of the door by a vampire and Jesse's dancing with one"  
  
"How.. How do you know?"  
  
"Well Jesse can't pull.. Simple and she looks strange and well Willow's walking out the door with a guy that has a worse fashion sense than I normally do"  
  
Buffy can't help but smile at that.  
  
"I'll help Jesse.. You help Willow, okay?"  
  
She nods her head and as Xander prepares to leave she grabs his arm and he turns to look at her.  
  
"Be careful"  
  
"Always"  
  
Running toward the stairs he bounds down them and runs toward the dance floor looking for the queen bitch. She is nowhere in sight but he sees a flash of her blonde hair exiting through a fire exit with Jesse in tow. Manoeuvring his way around people he runs outside into the cold night air, looking around he can't spot them but hears a giggle coming from down the alley.  
  
Coming to a slide at the corner he sees Darla pressing Jesse up against the wall pressing her lips to his neck.  
  
"Like Fuck"  
  
Picking up a dustbin lid he lets it fly through the air, it impacts her head sending her flying off Jesse who just falls to the floor. She pulls herself up and turns toward Xander, she snarls and blood drips from her teeth as she does.  
  
"Daywalker"  
  
"The one and only" Xander replies with a smirk and walks a couple of feet closer.  
  
"But your sword less.. " Darla says with a grin.  
  
"Didn't go with the jacket"  
  
Kneeling down she picks up a stick and holds it out in front of her as she steps forward "you shall die for all my brethren you have killed"  
  
Xander smiles.  
  
She goes to hit him but his hand snaps out and breaks the stick in two sending a piece flying to the floor, she launches a punch with her other hand but he grabs it and twists hearing a violent snap within her and she screams, pushing her up against the wall he grabs the stick from her hand and places it at her chest.  
  
"Your always the one to get away.. Well not this time"  
  
"Please.. Don't kill me.. I'll do anything"  
  
Her unbroken hand tries to fondle Xander through his trousers but he just smiles and soon enough she is just dust in the wind.  
  
Turning his attention to his friend he picks him up and walks out of the Alley toward Sunnydale General.  
  
"Why couldn't you be interested in normal girls" Xander mutters.  
  
-----------------  
  
After depositing Jesse at hospital and getting an assurance that he will be fine Xander made his way back into the bronze, but he can't see Buffy, she is nowhere to be seen and he feels uneasy about that. Giles is stood on the top platform and Xander makes his way up to him.  
  
"Hey Giles"  
  
"Xander.. Have you seen Buffy?.. I've been waiting for her, she said something about following Willow into a graveyard."  
  
Xander's heart suddenly started beating fast. A strange effect feelings have on people he had to admit. "Okay" he shouts back as he is already leaving "I'm there"  
  
"I wish someone would tell me what's going on" Giles mutters.  
  
  
  
------------  
  
Walking into the graveyard it doesn't take him long to find a direction to head in, a rainfall a couple of nights ago had muddied the ground and a few footprints can be clearly seen.  
  
Following them he comes to a crypt and can hear some scuffling noises inside, slipping quietly inside his eyes pick up the forms of two fighting people. Well one person the other undead.  
  
Buffy is fighting a rather large vampire that Xander does know but has never had the pleasure to kill.. Luke. Xander's eyes pick up someone else, Willow she is cowered in a corner, walking quietly over he picks her up and walks outside depositing her on the ground, she looks frightened.  
  
But who wouldn't be?   
  
She looks up and finally recognises him, pulling him into a hug she pulls back and lets tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
"What.. What are they?"  
  
"Vampires Will.. Vampires"  
  
"But, they don't exist" she says.  
  
Xander smiles slightly..  
  
"I have to help Buffy Will.. I have to.. Okay?" He slips some stakes into her hand and a few vials of holy water "Go home.. Don't talk to anyone.. Run.. "  
  
"I understand.. Buffy.. Do you love her?"  
  
"Maybe.. Too early to tell and id like to find out"  
  
She nods her head and Xander turns and walks back into the crypt.  
  
As he enters he sees Luke knelt over Buffy his head lowered to her neck about to feed.  
  
Guess keeping a low profile is out  
  
Picking him up by the back of his neck Xander throws him into a nearby wall, his head impacts it, Luke turns and sees Xander then snarls  
  
"Well.. If it isn't the Daywalker", His deep voice booms out.  
  
"Well If it isn't Luke"  
  
Buffy eyes widen at the little tit a tat.  
  
Luke pulls himself to his full 6"4 and grind down on Xander.  
  
"I'll crush you"  
  
"You think?"  
  
Luke throws a punch and Xander ducks pulling his own hand up to impact the large demons arm, hearing a crunch he smiles in satisfaction as the vampire screams out, he then follows with an uppercut hearing the demons jaw break. Pulling the large demon with his arm he sends him flying toward the opposite crypt wall.  
  
As fast as he can Xander pulls his gun from his ankle and shoots the demon, it turns slowly to dust and he smiles.  
  
"Ahh the wonders of silver tipped bullets"  
  
Walking over he offers Buffy his arm and she pulls herself up while eyeing him slightly.  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Oh boy" 


	3. chapter 2

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (2/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: 15 in UK swear words :)   
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon as well as WB and UPN own Buffy and ermm who ever owns Blade I own nothing except the story.  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the slayer   
  
DEDICATION: Every B/X Fan oh and thanks for the Glaive information:)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: ok Blade/BTVS crossover next part ok Wooden and Silver stakes work, Garlic works, Cross works and decapitation of course also holy water. Willow as a crush on Jesse getting her out of the way now I only need find a way to get Angel out of the way how about decapitation:)  
Glaive (double edge blade that is thrown)  
The legendary Blade nightclub scene (had to be done).  
  
  
  
  
  
****************** Cemetery ********************  
  
I walk slowly out of the crypt followed slowly by Buffy who was keeping an eye on me the whole way, we stopped outside and I turned to her.  
  
"We should go and check on Will" I state "make sure she got home okay"   
  
She looks at me then responds "yes we should but I want us to report to Giles first and for you to tell us EVERYTHING"  
  
"Oh great" I thought "EVERYTHING what fun this'll be"  
  
"Okay" I say to her my face serious "he might still be at the Bronze"  
  
"Fine" she replies "you stay in front of me"  
  
She points ahead and I start walking towards the gates of the cemetery then onto the Bronze.  
  
  
  
********************** Bronze ********************  
  
We finally make it to the bronze and have to pay to get in I was tempted to break the bouncers hand but I didn't think it would go down well with Buffy.  
  
We enter and I see Giles up on the top deck where he had been when I left him, he was watching and shaking his head as the adolescents on the lower floor danced crudely.   
  
We walk up the stairs me in front and walk towards him.  
  
He turns to us  
  
"Everything went well?" he asked, " I assume"  
  
"Fine just fine" I say   
  
Buffy just looks at me with a "what you kidding look" then turns to Giles.  
  
"Well it was going ok," she said "until this guy pulls out a gun and shoots the vamp"  
  
Giles looks at her then me.  
  
"Shoots him with what?" He asks  
  
"Bullets" I respond "Garlic, holy water and silver bullets but bullets all the same"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that he got punched in the jaw and went flying across the crypt and doesn't have a scratch on him now" Buffy continues  
  
"Oh this is fantastic," I thought "what a good way for them to find out"  
  
Giles walks up to me and inspects my face but as he gets closer he quickly pulls out a wooden cross and shoves it into my face.  
  
"Back demon of the night" he shouts earning a few stares from people around us.  
  
I just grab the cross and take it out of his hand.  
  
"Nice cross" I say, "it'd be better if it was silver, looks better and works better too"  
  
He looks at me in thinking mode but obviously unable to come up with an answer as he soon opens his mouth and speaks while looking me up and down.  
  
"What are you?" he asks  
  
"Do you want the truth or a lie?" I ask.  
  
"The truth" they both say in unison  
  
"Okay then meet me in the library at lunch tomorrow and ill tell you all" I say  
  
I turn to leave but Buffy grabs my shoulder  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" she asks Anger present in her voice.  
  
"Home" I reply with a thin smile across my face.  
  
I grab her hand and pull it off my jacket then release it.  
  
I walk over to the edge of the deck then I jump down landing perfectly on the floor below all the people turn and look at me open mouthed then I walk slowly out of the bronze.  
  
I exit the Bronze feeling the cool air hit my face and I pull up the collar of my jacket and walk in the direction of my home.  
  
  
  
********************** My room **********************  
  
I walk in throwing my clothes off and jump into my bed attempting to go sleep.  
  
I toss and turn for half an hour my mind stuck on something or more precisely someone; I jump out of bed and dress in my patrol clothes combined with shades.  
  
  
**************************Park ********************  
  
The park is across town and I decide to patrol their due to the lack of vampire activity in my local cemeteries, I quickly make my way their running at top speed.   
  
I slowly walk round the park my sword in its sheath, Glaive (metal throwing thing) on my belt.  
  
I walk from one end to the other and see no sign of any vampires and as I am about to leave for home I see a vampire across the road entering a bar that looks like it should be torn down.  
  
I make my way across the road and enter the alley way at the side of the bar finding a dumpster I jump onto it then jump up onto the roof and find a skylight.  
  
I look downwards through the skylight.  
  
There are 20 or more vampires all dancing below they have a human partner that was obviously oblivious to the danger they were in.   
  
Until blood starting spraying out of the sprinkles system, I saw the vampires look up letting the blood cover there faces and the humans looking terrified as it soaked there clothes through.  
  
I saw them kicking and tormenting guy as he crawled through the crowd of vampires and decided the time was right to intervene.  
  
I jumped through the skylight landing on the ground one knee impacting the floor and breaking the tile beneath, I turn sword in hand and smile.  
  
The guy who was crawling crawled up to my feet and looked up towards me.  
  
"Leave" I say, "this is about to get bloody"   
  
I hear many of the vampires say Daywalker in fear and that fact makes me smile.  
  
"The Daywalker" one stupid vampire said, "he is nothing"   
  
I smile  
  
"Bring it" I say to them all as I bring my shades down to the bridge of my nose showing them my eyes.  
  
Then whole hell breaks loose.  
  
The vampires all head for me I spin on the spot sword out and decapitate 5 vampires then place the sword back in its sheath in one swift movement. I spin around and kick a vampire in the throat sending him flying back into the wall breaking the tiles as he hits them and falling to the floor unconscious.  
  
Five vampires chase me and I run to the nearest wall jump up at it then do a back flip over them and land on their other side.  
  
They turn and run for me and I pull the wire out of my coat and decapitate a vampire heading in my direction.   
  
I grab a stake from my belt and throw it directly through the heart of a vampire that was running towards me and his dust covers my jacket as I run through him.  
  
I turn and smile at the remaining vampires as blood covers my shoes; I run towards them and pull out my shotgun and shoot left and right dusting vampire after vampire.   
  
I reach the wall and turn placing the empty shotgun back in my belt, I see the 5 vampires that are left and smile at them and they start to run in different directions.  
  
I run up and grab one by the throat and rip it causing him to fall to the floor clutching his wound.  
  
I kick another in the back of the head and stake it as I descend to the floor.   
  
I pull out my handgun and shoot the one whose throat I ripped out and watch as he turns to dust and hits the floor scattering everywhere.  
  
I see the 3 remaining vampires all headed for the door one far behind the others I run as fast my legs will carry me and jump kicking off a wall and I spin through the air and land in his path.  
  
He goes to hit me but I move out of the way and grab his arm and shove it down hard onto my knee causing a scream to erupt from his throat. I release him and pull out my sword and do a 360 spin and cut his head off and he turns to dust behind me.  
  
I look towards the door and see the 2 remaining vampires reach it they then turn around and smile.   
  
"We'll be seeing you" One vamp said "Daywalker"  
  
They exit laughing but I'm fast I pull out my Glaive and bounce it off a wall right into their paths and separate their heads from their bodies and they fall to the floor into dust.  
  
My Glaive fly back off a wall and I place my hand up and catch it and stick it back on my belt.  
  
I see people on the floor cowering and crying into there legs, I hear a siren in the distance and know its my cue to exit I jump up through the skylight an down the back of the building and across town.  
  
I make my way home and through the window jumping onto my bed without undressing and falling to sleep instantly with a smile on my face.  
  
  
*************************Next morning ************************  
  
I awake well rested a smile still present on my face from my actions the night before but I also feel dread at what the day will bring the truth.   
  
  
  
I quickly shower and dress I walk over and pick up the phone dialling Jesse's number.  
  
[Hello] I hear from the other end  
  
[Hello Mrs McCormick is Jesse there?] I ask  
  
[Yes ill just get him] Mrs McCormick responds  
  
[Thanks] I say  
  
I hear muffled sound then the well known voice of Jesse on the other end.  
  
[Yo Xand man] he says  
  
[Hi Jesse] I reply  
  
[So what you calling for? to check up on me?] He asks  
  
[Pretty much, how are you?] I ask  
  
[Oh fine I got attacked by a vampire and one of my best friends kicked its ass like he was Rambo] he replies in a bitter voice  
  
[I'm Sorry Jesse but meet me and the others in the library at lunch and ill tell all] I say feeling kinda down at his comment  
  
[No I'm sorry if it weren't for you id be vampire lunch] he replies  
  
[That's okay, its what friends are for] I say and I hear a laugh from the other end.  
  
[What to save you from vampires I think not, though I guess that'll be our lives from now on] he says [I got released early morning my folks were none too happy about coming to pick me up but when they realised I could have died they came as fast as they could and I'm getting spoiled now]  
  
[Good for you] I say [So meet me in the library?]  
  
[Yup sure] he responds [oh and cool moves last night]  
  
I smile and hang up the phone and head out the door grabbing my bag as I go.  
  
  
  
I head for Willows house to check up on her as we had forgot to do the night before, I knock on the door and Willow steps out her bag in hand a thin smile across her face.   
  
"Hi" she said, "how's things?"   
  
I just look at her analysing her "does she remember?" I thought "or has she blocked it out"  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" I ask  
  
She smiles "yea the whole vampire gig I remember but it took a lot of time and little sleep to get used to the idea"  
  
I smile at her "yea it does take time" I reply  
  
"Though not for me" I thought "seeing as I'm half vamp"  
  
She looks at me "is Jesse okay?" she asks  
  
"Yup as okay as Jesse gets he did need to be in hospital but I phoned him this morning and he says he's tip top." I respond with a smile  
  
"Well that's of the good" she responds  
  
"Yup" I say, "shall we go the education trough that is our high school?"  
  
"We shall," she says with a smile  
  
I hold out my arm and she takes it in a friendly fashion and we walk to school laughing and joking.  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////// School \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
We walk into the school's quad and see Buffy and Jesse sat down talking and walk up to them, I see Buffy tense up and Jesse just smiles at me.  
  
"So how are we on this fine sun filled day?" I ask  
  
Buffy smiles despite trying not to "oh fine just waiting for secrets to be told is all" she says  
  
"I told you lunch time," I say  
  
Willow looks at Buffy Jesse and me  
  
"What you 3 on about?" she asks  
  
"Oh damn forgot to tell her" I thought "great one"  
  
"Oh nothing Willow" Buffys says at which I let out a breath "just Xand here is not what he seems"  
  
"Oh great" I thought "superb fantastic I may just kill myself right now"  
  
I hear them talk back and forth as Buffy tells them what I did and Jesse also fills them in on my Darla encounter.  
  
When they finish Willow is looking at me a bit of fear present in her eyes, and that fact makes me sad.  
  
"What's going on Xand?" she asks, "how can you do that?"  
  
I just stare at her then reply "I want to tell everyone including Giles so ill tell you all at lunch now excuse me I think classes are about to start"  
  
They are about to say something but the bell goes and I make my way to my first class happy that its French and none of them are in my class.  
  
The lesson passes quickly and so do the ones that follow it and before I know it, its lunchtime and I'm on my way to the library.  
  
  
**********************Library *********************  
  
I look through the doors and see them all sat their waiting for my entrance, I feel the noticeable tension in the air as I open the door and they all look my way waiting for answers to the many questions that have been provided.  
  
I walk towards them all and stand in front of them where they sit at the table watching my every move.  
  
"So" I say, "What do you want to know?"  
  
They all open there mouths and speak basically at once I hear a few questions but I hold up my hand to silence them and they become quiet, I point to Giles.  
  
"You ask," I say  
  
"Are you human?" Giles asks   
  
" A bit" I reply   
  
This makes Buffy huff in response and she turns and opens her mouth   
  
" Very cryptic how can you be a bit human? " she asks   
  
So I answer.  
  
I answer question after question telling my friends that sit in front of me my entire past from my birth to the days I felt a hunger like no other arise in me to the present.  
  
I told them about whistler how he found me, trained me and protected me.   
  
I told them about my purpose to protect the slayer and also about the other sent Angel(well I left out the vampire bit).  
  
I told Will and Jess about Vampires and ways to kill them and how I patrolled at nights.   
  
I told them about my serum and how it worked.  
  
I told them everything.  
  
By the end they were sat mouths open thinking I knew this because I could see the wheels turning in all there heads  
  
After about 5 minutes of being open mouthed Jesse stood up and came over then held out his hand, which I took.  
  
"You're a good man" he says "hybrid whatever"  
  
I smile at him and shake his hand and pull him into a hug.  
  
I release him and he smacks me on the shoulder.  
  
"So you're a hard man," He says, "you could have just whipped on all them Bully's over the years eh?"   
  
"Pretty much" was my response   
  
He stands at my side smiling.   
  
I look towards Willow who is also smiling, she gets up and comes over and hugs me.  
  
"Xander" she says "I'm glad you told us but if you ever lie again ill kick your ass"   
  
I smile at her and hug her to my chest then release her and she stands at my other side.  
  
I look towards Giles and Buffy.  
  
Giles gets up and shakes my hand.  
  
"We'll be glad for the help on patrol" he says "and the friends"  
  
I smile at him.  
  
Buffy gets up and comes over walking slowly and looks at me, then she punches me and I feel the pain in my jaw as I feel it break.  
  
I just stand there and don't flinch and she smiles.  
  
"Sorry" she says "had to check you couldn't vamp face that'd freak me out"  
  
"Could have just asked me," I say smiling as I feel my jaw heal  
  
"Not as fun as hitting you" she responds  
  
"I bet" I say, I take her into a hug and hold her for a minute or so then let her go and she's smiling up at me.  
  
Giles interrupts our little moment   
  
"Can I umm meet this whistler" he asks  
  
"Sure, he should be happy to meet you ill arrange a meeting for tomorrow afternoon" I reply  
  
"That's if there is a tomorrow afternoon" I hear Willow say   
  
"Oh don't worry there will be" I say and I wink at her.  
  
I hear someone moving in the back of the library and quickly jump over the banister and grab the stranger as he comes through the door and am about to punch the intruder when I see its Angel.  
  
"Oh its you" I say "nice timing"  
  
"I try" he replies with a grin "is the slayer and watcher here?  
  
"Yea as well as my friends" I respond "and they know all about me now"  
  
"Guess I better tell them about me then" he states.  
  
"Yea probably" I reply  
  
We walk out to the front and see them all looking at us as we jump over the banister and land on the floor.  
  
"He a friend?" Willow asks   
  
"He's Angel " I reply  
  
They all nod in understanding.  
  
"So Angel" I ask "what's your life story?"  
  
He looks nervous in front of all the people.  
  
"Not really interesting" he replies   
  
He walks up to Buffy  
  
"You're the slayer?" he asks to which she nods "I thought you'd be taller"  
  
I saw the fire build up in Buffy eyes and I quickly intervene   
  
"Class time Buffy" I say "aren't you just eager to get there?"  
  
"Not really" she replies "but I suppose I better show this being my second day and all"  
  
  
I grab her hand and walk out passing Angel as I go and whispering "just saved you a beating you owe me one"  
  
As we walk out we hear Giles say "So Angel tell me about yourself" and we crack up laughing  
  
***************** End of school *****************  
  
  
The rest of the day passes quickly and it is soon time for home for any normal students that is but I am anything but normal I am on my way to the Library to prepare and research for the harvest  
  
I enter the Library and see the gang sat around reading, Angel is also researching in a big book but he throws Buffy occasional looks "keep your hands to yourself" I thought "or you'll be dust Deadboy"   
  
I walk up to the table and drop my bag onto it.  
  
"Hey guys" I say "don't you just love researching?"  
  
I hear a few groans and a response from Willow "yep"  
  
"You love anything with books Will" Jesse replies smiling "even maths books"  
  
She slaps him on the arm and he just grins at her.  
  
I turn to Buff and notice Angel watching her from the corner of my eye.  
  
"So Buffy" I ask, "how was the Slayers day"   
  
"Oh wonderful" She replies "now that someone dashingly handsome is here"  
  
"Where," I ask looking around earning a giggle from her  
  
"Hey do you mind hurting the feelings of one Jesse McCormick" Jesse says "I'm dashingly handsome right Wills?"  
  
Willow just giggles  
  
"Oh and what about Angel over there he's buff" I say smiling  
  
"You fancy him?" she asks  
  
I lean down to her hear and whisper "I think he's got a thing for you he keeps looking"  
  
She turns and sees Angel who quickly averts her eyes and she turns back to me.  
  
She runs her finger down my cheek and whisper "but I'm already interested in someone else"  
  
"Oh and who would that be" I tease  
  
"Giles" she replies  
  
I just start giggling at that concept and eventually fall to the floor in a giggle fit the gang stood around watching me.  
  
"Hmm Xander are you okay," Giles asks as he enters the library from his office, which makes me laugh even more.  
  
After 5 minutes of laughing I stand up and get into serious research.  
  
  
  
********************* Later ******************  
  
  
We research for an hour until Giles shouts "haha" and scares everybodyout of their wits.  
  
"Okay Giles" Buffy says "scare much?"   
  
"Oh yea umm sorry" was his reply "I found a reference to the harvest in the book of atolyer"   
  
He sits there for a minute   
  
"Okay Giles" I say impatiently "would you care to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
He looks up and rubs his nose  
  
"Oh yea umm sorry" he replies "it seems that the master draws this symbol on a vampires head"  
  
He passes the book round and we look at it one by one.  
  
"And performs a ritual linking him to that vampire" he continues "then whenever the vampire feeds, the master gets the energy from the blood which will allow him to escape and arise".  
  
  
"So hmm they need large amounts of people to feed on" Buffy replies  
  
"Bronze" I say "easy prey"  
  
"Yes umm that would make sense," Giles says "Large amounts of teenagers to feed on"  
  
"The bronze then" Angel says   
  
"Party down" Jesse says  
  
"Can I help" Willow asks  
  
"Yup Bronzing time and you all can help" I say "Giles give them all a cross and holy water"  
  
Before I can warn him he has thrown a cross at Angel and Angel put up his hand catching it where it instantly burns him and he holds his hand and lowers his head in pain coming back up in his game face.  
  
Willow jumps behind the counter as does Jesse but Buffy is prepared to kill.  
  
"Ill kill you" Buffy says "infiltrating us that's just wrong"  
  
"I wasn't infiltrating I'm good soul and all" Angel replies "Ask Xander "  
  
Buffy looks at me and I nod   
  
"Oh and why didn't you tell us this" She asks  
  
"Wasn't my secret to tell it was his own" I reply and she seems to concede my point.  
  
"Very well" Buffy says then she looks back at Angel "just don't fall on this"   
  
She holds up a stake.  
  
"Ill try not to" he replies then turns to Giles " Can I have a stake? I can use that "  
  
Giles steps forward and slowly pushes a stake over the table where Angel picks it up.  
  
"Thanks" Angel says  
  
Buffy walks up to me and whispers "eww a vampire has a crush on me"  
  
I smile and reply "I'm half vamp "  
  
"Yea but I only fancy the human side of you," she says while grinning up at me.  
  
I hear a muffled "Can we come out now" from behind the library counter and I laugh and reply "Yup danger free".  
  
Willow and Jesse stand up straightening clothes then step from behind the counter.  
  
"I was protecting the books" Jesse states   
  
"uh uh" I reply  
  
"So we must be getting to the Bronze Harvest and all" Giles says and hands crosses and holy water to Willow and Jesse.  
  
"Yes" I reply "you go ahead I got to change"  
  
"This isn't time for having a good fashion sense," Buffy says smiling  
  
"Oh its not about fashion its about my big fucking sword" I reply and see them open there mouths in shock and I grin at them "meet you at the bronze in" I look at my watch "30 minutes"   
  
"Okay Xander see you there," Giles says   
  
"Wouldn't miss it for a makeout session with Buffy" I say which earns me a laugh from them all except Buffy who glares at me "remember I'm a good guy tonight" I say to her  
  
"Ill try to keep that in mind" she says smiling  
  
I walk out of the school and make it quickly to my home.  
  
  
******************** Bedroom **************  
  
  
I walk in and change into my patrol clothes attaching my belt and guns as I go, I attach my sword to my back and the Glaive to my belt and place my shades on.  
  
I slip on my coat and jump out of the window and run to the Bronze.  
  
  
********************** Bronze ****************  
  
  
I am jumping along Buildings and can see the gang including Angel below walking we are nearing the Bronze and I see them all prepared with weapons, they turn into the Alley beside the Bronze and stand there waiting for me.  
  
I smile leaning closer and hear Buffy and Willow talking  
  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Buffy says "trust him to be late"   
  
"He'll be here soon" willow replies "real soon he's just not punctual"  
  
"Thanks will" I thought "make me sound like a late bum"  
  
"So you like him?" Willow asks to Buffy  
  
"Ooh the interesting stuff" I thought "definitely worth it eavesdropping"  
  
"Yea kinda" she replies "he's a bit of a hottie"  
  
I see Angel's face sadden a bit at that news but who cares the guys got a curse and it'll be bad news and anyway I'm getting the girl so woohoo.  
  
"That he is" I hear Willow say "just not punctual"  
  
"Oh great get back to that" I thought "right time to show up"  
  
I step off the edge and fall to the floor landing perfectly in front of them making them all jump and I grin.  
  
"How long were you up there" Buffy asks then she looks at my clothing "army base much?"   
  
"I was up there long enough" I say and see Buffy blush " And I always like to be prepared"   
  
"Willow, Jesse " I say and they turn to me I pull 2 silver stakes and throw them to them which they catch "Try them if you can't stake them in the heart just place it on any part of there skin it'll hurt like hell"  
  
They nod.  
  
"Giles my man" I say and he turns to me "want a gun?"  
  
"Umm well I am a better shot with a gun" he replies   
  
I pull out a colt .45 automatic and throw it to him.  
  
"Fully loaded" I state to which he nods "15 bullets coated with garlic and made with silver" to which he nods again   
  
"Hey Deadboy" I say and Angel looks at me "yea you"  
  
"Don't call me that," he says defensively   
  
"Whatever" I reply "Want a large knife?"  
  
He nods and I pull a knife out of my jacket and lob it to him, which he catches.  
  
"Now we are equipped," I say  
  
Buffy looks at me "haven't you got anything for me" she asks teasingly   
  
I walk up to her and catch her lips with my own and then release her smiling   
  
"How about that?" I ask  
  
"It'll do," She says smiling "but id have preferred a gun"  
  
"Ill give you gun" I reply and start tickling her on her sides  
  
She soon gives in and I catch her lips once more then pull away smiling.  
  
"Time to kill?" I ask, "shall we"  
  
"We shall" she replies catching my hand   
  
We walk towards the front of the Bronze and soon realise that the door is closed and locked and we hear a scream come from inside.  
  
"Right you lot look round back for a way in me and Buff go up top" I say to which everyone nods even Angel albeit reluctantly  
  
I grab Buffy's hand  
  
"You ready" I ask smiling at her  
  
"Ready as ill ever be" she replies  
  
I jump pulling her up with me and before she knows it we are standing on the roof of the Bronze.  
  
"What a rush" she says "that was cool"  
  
"Yea it was wasn't it" I reply" Because I'm cool"  
  
She rolls her eyes at me but is still smiling.  
  
"Let's find a way in," I say still holding her hand.  
.  
We walk along the roof hand in hand till we find a skylight and look down seeing the fun that is the Bronze.  
  
40 or so vampires are blocking entrances and pushing about 100 people around pulling them up one by one to a guy stood on the stage with a mark tattooed on his head.  
  
"That's the guy" I say, "he's got the tattoo"  
  
This vampire makes Luke look like Woody Allen, we see him feed on a human and we know it's time.  
  
"Come on lets do this" I say "he is so not going to kill anyone else"  
  
She nods and I smash the skylight with my hand and drop onto the top deck below and she follows me.  
  
I drop between two vampires and pull out two stakes fast jamming them into there chest and watch them turn to dust as Buffy drops down where one of them used to bet.  
  
"Nice staking" she says  
  
"Its my job" I reply which earns me a smile  
  
I see the vampire go to kill another and I won't allow it.  
  
I jump off the deck pulling out my sword as I descend and drop to the floor one knee impacting it; I pull my sword up in front of my face and look straight at the bloodsuckers.  
  
"Time to die" I say in a menacing voice "again"  
  
Five run at me but I kick two in the face and stick my sword through another turning him to dust, the remaining two jump me but I elbow them both in the face causing them to move back and I turn around fast and decapitate them.  
  
  
The other two head for me but I hear two blasts and they fall to the floor as dust, I turn to see Giles holding a gun and I smile at him, I see Jess and Will helping people out of the back of the Bronze. Angel is holding is own against 3 vampires, I look towards Buffy and see that she is also killing some vampires.  
  
I turn towards the tattoo guy and jump up onto the stage breaking a wooden floorboard as I impact with it; he turns to me smiling.  
  
"Daywalker" he says "I've been waiting to fight you "  
  
"Well you'll have the pleasure fang face" I reply " bring it"  
  
He runs towards me and throws a punch that I dodge with ease but another one catches me in the stomach and makes me fall back a few steps, I grab his hand and twist it flipping him over onto the ground but he quickly jumps back up.  
  
"Nice more" he says  
  
"You too" I reply  
  
"Shame it'll be your last" he responds  
  
He runs at me and I jump and kick him in the face hearing his nose break under my boot. I see him pull his hand down from his face a smile still present on his demon face.  
  
He launches himself at me and I barely move out of the way of one of his fists when I feel the other hit my jaw and feel it shatter, he follows through by punching me to the ground and kicking me in the gut.  
  
"Your not so hard" he says "Daywalker he well my grand mother can hit harder than you"  
  
I jump up and perform a spin kick in his chest making him fly back to the wall.  
  
I run and jump, kicking him again in the head but I hear and feel his skull break under the impact of my boot and the wall.  
  
  
I see him drop to the floor blood soaking his clothes.  
  
I turn around and see most vampires have been destroyed there being about 10 left and all along the prefect trajectory for my Glaive I see.  
  
I let my Glaive loose and see it hit off each wall striking each demon decapitation it as it goes then it returns to my hand.  
  
I turn back to the fight at hand to see him gone from the floor then I feel something hit me in the back of the head which makes me fall to my knees, I jump up and turn around and see him with a sword with my blood on it, he licks the blood off it   
  
"Hmm nice" he says "for a half vampire"  
  
I feel the back of my head with my hand and bring it to my eyes seeing the blood there I turn back to the vampire then fall into a fighting stance pulling my sword out.  
  
"Some mother fuckers always want to ice skate uphill," I say   
  
I charge him and our swords clash, each thrust he makes I block but he can't block mine I stab at him bit by bit seeing a different amount of wounds each time I look all over his body and soon his clothes are entirely soaked in blood.  
  
He falls to the floor and the sword falls out of his grasp and I smile.  
  
"Idiot" I say, "you think you could sword fight me"  
  
I stick my sword down straight through his heart and see him turn to dust right before my eyes.  
  
I turn around and see the gang all watching.  
  
"Enjoy the fight?" I ask  
  
"Oh yeah wonderful" Cordelia replies   
  
"Was I asking you," I ask  
  
"Since when can you fight like that anyway" she asks  
  
"Since now" I reply  
  
I turn to Buffy and walk down and grab her hand with one hand and caress her cheek with my other.  
  
"You okay" I ask softly  
  
She smiles at me and leans into my touch "yea pretty tough fight but we won"  
  
"We did" I reply  
  
I walk out of the Bronze hand in hand with Buffy and hear Jesse ask "So what we doing tomorrow night" and I laugh  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  



	4. chapter 3

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (3/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R probably   
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon as well as WB and UPN own Buffy and ermm who ever owns Blade I own nothing except the story.  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the slayer   
  
DEDICATION: Every B/X Fan oh and thanks for the Glaive information:)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: ok Blade/BTVS crossover next part ok Wooden and Silver stakes work, Garlic works, Cross works and decapitation of course also holy water. Willow as a crush on Jesse getting her out of the way now I only need find a way to get Angel out of the way how about decapitation:)  
Glaive (double edge blade that is thrown)  
Okay basically Witch episode but tweaked man:)   
  
  
******************************* Weeks later *******************************  
  
Buff and me had been patrolling every night dispatching what little vampires that we found; we had grown closer considerably though we hadn't kissed yet.  
  
Buff, Willow, Jess, Giles and me are all sat in the library discussing patrol routes, we all helped at patrolling even Jesse at some point or another though usually it would be just Buffy and me.  
  
Whistler worked with Giles now on several things, they worked together quite well even though they are totally different types of people.  
  
"So the usual patrol route it is," Buffy says, "it's getting kind of boring"  
  
"Yea just a tad" I reply   
  
"Well it is the most efficient means of hunting vampires," Giles says  
  
"We got biology soon yay" Willow replies to which we all look at her  
  
"Yea yay how exciting" I reply in a deadpan tone of voice   
  
"Well I like school so shut up," Willow says   
  
"Yea Willow likes school" Jesse replies "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm good at it" She responds smiling  
  
"So biology it is then cos this meeting isn't going anywhere" I say and stand up.  
  
They all stand up and follow me out of the library as we exit the doors we bump straight into Cordelia and her Cordettes.  
  
"Well if it isn't the loser patrol," She says which earns her a giggle from her followers.  
  
"Well if it isn't the special group" I reply and laugh as I see her face contort in anger and she walks off "pleasure as always Cordelia," I shout after her.  
  
We walk to Biology and take our seats, which means me next to Buff and Jess next to Will.  
  
"So I was wondering," I say to Buffy and suddenly my throat becomes extremely dry.  
  
"What?" she asks looking at me  
  
"If maybe you'd like to go to the bronze tonight" I respond   
  
"The lot of us?" she asks  
  
"No" I reply "just you and me"  
  
She looks down thinking for a few minutes then smiles  
  
"Id like that" she says "a lot"  
  
"Oh good I was thinking rejection then" I reply   
  
"Wasn't gonna happen" she responds smiling and grabs my hand in hers.  
  
We hear the classroom doors open and a guy walks in and takes a seat where Mr Aldridge usually sits.  
  
"Hello my name is Mr Guise" he says, "I'm filling for Mr Aldridge"  
  
"Why were is he?" a student from the front asks  
  
"That is the question" Mr Guise replies "he's disappeared"   
  
We are silent for a few minutes, Buffy looks at me, and we are thinking the same thing Supernatural stuff.  
  
Willow leans over   
  
"You don't think something's happened to him do you," she asks  
  
"In this town I'm sure of it" Buffy replies  
  
"Yup bad mojo" I say   
  
Willow sits back and the class starts but I don't pay much attention as I am looking at Buffy most of the time.  
  
After the class has finished we walk out and head for the library.  
  
********************** Library *************************  
  
We walk in and see Giles once again reading a book at the table, we walk up, and each of us takes a seat.  
  
He looks up  
  
"Any particular reason you are here?" Giles asks  
  
"Yea teacher missing" Buffy replies  
  
"Ha yes I know" He responds "do you think it's supernatural?"  
  
"Well we do live on the hellmouth" I say   
  
"Yes but there is also normal everyday things that happens" Giles replies  
  
"Could be," I say "but I wouldn't count out the supernatural.  
  
I hear someone walking into the library from the rear of the library.  
  
"Hi Angel" I shout  
  
He steps out a smirk on his face  
  
"How do you do that?" he asks  
  
"Secret if I told you id have to kill you" I reply  
  
"Any reason you're here Angel?" Giles asks   
  
"Yea new vampire on the block" Angel answers "has a fork for an hand"  
  
"Did he do that" I ask motioning to his cheek which is cut but will soon be healed  
  
"Yea" he replies "just warning you"   
  
"Thanks" Buffy replies "now you can go if you want"  
  
"Okay" he replies looking sad at Buffy's response "I guess ill go"  
  
He turns around and leaves  
  
"So" I say "a new vampire"  
  
"Yes it would seem so" Giles replies "you can find him tonight"  
  
"Sure" Buffy replies "I suppose we can look into the teachers disappearance tomorrow"  
  
We all leave  
  
********************************After school ***************************   
  
After school I walked Buffy home and then walked to Whistlers place.  
  
I walked in and saw Whistler banging on something on his table.  
  
"Hey Whistler" I say   
  
"Hey kid" he replies "here for your daily dose?"   
  
"Yup" I respond   
  
I sit down in the chair, he locks me in then inserts the serum, and soon my body convulses in pain.  
  
After 5 minutes he unlocks it and I step out tired from the pain but full nonetheless.  
  
"I have something for you" he says   
  
"What?" I ask  
  
He walks over to a box and opens it then pulls out a small dagger and brings it back to me and lays it in the hand I have open.  
  
"This is the dagger of rezemoth" he says and at my puzzled luck he explains "a wizard it works like a cross and dagger and kills them instantly if even sliced with this dagger.  
  
"Oh cool" I reply "very cool"  
  
"I thought you'd like it" he says "oh and a book for Giles its called the Codex he should be happy to see it"  
  
"Okay will do" I reply "I will give it to him"   
  
"Cya kid" he responds  
  
"Yea bye and thanks" I say as I walk back out of the doors and in the direction of my home.  
  
  
************************************* Later ********************************  
  
After I had changed and it was getting dark I made my way to Buffy's and threw a stone up at her Window and soon she was climbing down.  
  
About half way she fell and I caught her in my arms.  
  
"Thanks" she says   
  
"No problem" I reply "my pleasure in fact"  
  
She blushes and I push a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Can I have you?" I ask  
  
She just stares at me then nods and I move my face closer and touch my lips to hers very gently running my lips over her own, I pull back smiling and she is smiling too.  
  
"You gonna let me down" she asks  
  
"Oh yea umm sorry" I reply sheepishly and drop her feet to touch the floor.  
  
She grabs my hand "to the graveyard?" she asks   
  
"To the graveyard" I reply  
  
We leave her garden and head to the graveyard holding hands the whole way.  
  
*********************** Graveyard ************************  
  
We have been walking through the graveyard for a while occasionally kissing and I watcher her the whole way, we had found nothing up to this point.  
  
"So you like kissing huh," she asks   
  
"Well kissing you yea" I reply smiling, I lean in, and kiss her again  
  
I pull away and see her smiling eyes closed.  
  
Then suddenly I hear a whoosh and 3 blades come out of nowhere and stick me in the shoulder and I fall to the floor, Buffy opens her eyes and screams then turns around and grabs the Vampire throwing him over her and onto the floor.  
  
He jumps up and runs off and Buffy comes to my side, pulls off her sleeve, and places it against my wound.  
  
"Don't worry," I say, "ill be healed soon"  
  
"I should have paid more attention," she says nearly in tears.  
  
I run my fingers across her cheek and she leans into the touch   
  
"So should I but I was busy with other things" I say "mainly a beautiful girl that was stood in front of me"  
  
I stand up and pull the cloth from my wound showing her it healed and she runs her fingers across it.  
  
I grab her hand and turn towards the direction the one harmed vampire went.  
  
"Lets get that overgrown kitchen utensil" I say and start running, her behind me as I let go of her hand.  
  
We run through the graveyard passing tree after tree then finally see him up ahead stalking someone, I am about to intervene when I see the vampire growl at the person then run off in the opposite direction.  
  
I see the person appear it is Mr Guise and his eyes are glowing a deep blue, he doesn't see me and he continues on in his direction.  
  
I hear Buffy running up and stopping beside me.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she asks  
  
"You'll never believe what I just saw" I reply   
  
She looks at me and I explain   
  
"Wow now that is weird" she says "looks like its time for watcher man"  
  
"Yea it does," I say still watching the spot from where he disappeared  
  
  
***************************** The next day ****************************  
  
I had given Giles the Codex and he was so happy he nearly hugged me which was a scary though, I went through my morning classes quickly then went to the library.  
  
We are all sat in the library Buff and me had explained about the weird Mr Guise thing and right now we are all reading books researching into the limited information that we have.  
  
"Blue eyes" Jesse says "man that must be cool"  
  
"Oh yeah fantastic" Willow replies "it'd just give me the Wiggins"  
  
"Definitely did that to me" I respond my head still in a book while I am holding Buffy's hand on the table and I occasionally run my thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"Found It" Giles shouts which startles us all  
  
He walks from his book cage and turns us all staring at him  
  
"Oh umm sorry" he says apologetically "I thought I had heard of such a creature before with Blue eyes and I found it in this book"  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense" I reply  
  
"Well he is a egeros demon" he says, "he eats adolescent children he uses his eyes to get them to follow him then he devours them"  
  
We all pull faces of disgust.  
  
"Eww Giles" Willow says, "so he's here to eat our friends?"   
  
"Looks like that" I say "all you can eat Buffet at Sunnydale High"  
  
"How do we stop him?" Buffy asks  
  
Giles looks in his book then looks up " Decapitation should do it"  
  
"Slice and dice" I say "easy enough"  
  
"They are said to be very fast and strong" Giles continues "many slayers have died at their hands"  
  
"Yea well not many half vampires have so were gonna kick its ass me and Buff" I say and smile at Buffy who smiles back  
  
"Yea but you can't exactly kill a teacher the school frowns on that" Willow responds  
  
"Okay then after school it is," I say "yay I got myself a hobby"  
  
"Killing teachers?" Buffy asks while looking strangely at me  
  
"Hey I don't say anything about your strange killing vampires hobby so don't say anything about my killing teachers hobby" I say smiling "did that make sense?"  
  
"No" Giles says, "but then again you never do"  
  
"Nice one Giles" I reply "I have taught you well"  
  
"We have Biology this afternoon" Buffy says, "what do we do"  
  
"Act normal" I say "should be easy enough although I might be tempted to stab him ill hold it off"  
  
"Violent much" Buffy replies   
  
"Just a tad" I respond "but not as violent as my girlfriend"  
  
"Oh and who might that be" she asks   
  
"Cordelia" I reply and burst out laughing along with the others  
  
She stands up then leans in to my ear  
  
"Who is it" she asks then kisses me on the cheek  
  
"You" I reply "always you"  
  
She kisses me on the lips then drags me out of the library with the others following us to lesson.  
  
  
  
*************************** Later *****************************  
  
We went to Biology and nothing eventful happened except that we noticed a couple of kids missing and got suspicious when he invited some people to stay after school and work.  
  
We watched him like a hawk all of us.  
  
The lesson ended and we left the room, the other classes went fairly quickly and before we knew it was the end of the day I was stood outside the school with the gang waiting for him to leave.  
  
He left at around 6 the students following him to his car; we jumped into Giles car and followed him.  
  
"God this is slow" Buffy moans "can't this piece of crap go any faster"  
  
"This is not a piece of crap it is a classic" he replies   
  
"Okay can't this classic piece of crap go any faster" she repeats smiling  
  
We follow them when suddenly we are cut off as a car comes flying through the red light and nearly hits us.  
  
By the time we had recovered his car was gone.  
  
  
"Damn" Giles says, " we'll have to find him some other way"  
  
"Well" Willow says smiling "I got his address from the school computers"  
  
"Willow you're a genius" Jesse says and kisses the top of her head making her blush.  
  
"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Giles asks  
  
"I forgot okay" Willow replies  
  
We speed off to the address on the piece of paper and jump out of the car.  
  
I pull my sword out of the boot of the car and place it in front of me as we walk closer to the house.  
  
I nod for them lot to look around back and just as I am about to go in I hear something coming from across the street and look.  
  
The kitchen utensil guy was chasing someone down the street.  
  
"Okay you guys go in without me" I say, "I gotta kill that vampire"  
  
They nod and I take chase across the street soon catching up with him.  
  
He turns and smiles at me.  
  
"Come back for more" he asks   
  
"Yea Id like seconds" I reply  
  
He growls and lunges at me, which I block, I spin round attempting to decapitate him but he pulls his fork up and stops me, I spin again but he blocks  
  
He lunges and sticks the fork in my shoulder causing me to get down on my knees and as he is about to finish me off I remember the dagger and pull it out of my waistband, I strike at him causing a cut then another and another.  
  
"That tickles" he says smiling  
  
I see his smile fade and his body start to convulse then it explodes inwards and his corpse falls to the floor then disappears into dust.  
  
"Wow that gotta hurt," I say   
  
I pull myself up and my cut is healing. I run back to the house and enter through a window making it downstairs in time to see chaos.  
  
I see Buffy get thrown across the room and collide with the brick wall, I see Willow getting hit as well as Jesse and they fall to the floor unconscious, Giles is out cold on the floor also.  
  
I run to Buff and see she has a pulse and is starting to revive.  
  
I turn to the demon and see him in his true form.  
  
He is 7 foot tall has green skin and blue eyes and is heading for a student.  
  
I run and jump in front of him.  
  
"Me and you" I say menacingly "bring it"  
  
He raises his hand and I one swift movement I am been thrown across the room, I turn in the air and land on my feet then run back towards him.  
  
I run up his back and jump sticking my blade in his shoulder and he screams in agony.  
  
He turns to me  
  
"You're going to die human" he hollers  
  
"One problem there " I say "I'm not human"  
  
I run at him and he moves out of the way and sticks out his hand gripping my throat.  
  
He raises me to look into his eyes, I try to pull his fingers if you could call them that apart but he is strong.  
  
"Okay then" he replies "but you'll still die"  
  
He starts to squeeze and I feel the pain, as my neck is being crushed then whoosh I'm falling to the floor as I see Buffy jump kick him.  
  
I jump back up and rub my throat then I place my sword in front of me in a defensive position.  
  
I look at him and smile.  
  
I run and jump kicking him in the head and turn in mid-air slicing down with my sword he pulls his hand up and it cleaves through the bone and tissue.  
  
He backs off and screams in pain   
  
"I will get you for that" he screams  
  
He rushes me and I stand my ground as I see him get closer then in an instant I jump up and turn in mid-air with my sword out and see his head fall to the floor.  
  
I land and walk over to Buff and kiss her as I help her up, I then help the others up and let some of the teens out of the cages they were locked in.  
  
We then all head home, I walk Buffy home and kiss her she turns and walks into her house smiling.  
  
I smile and leave for my home.  
  
***************************** Giles house ****************************  
  
After making sure we all got home Giles went home and sat down and picked up a book, it has big bold letter saying "The Codex" on it all of a sudden he drops the book then looks at it again.  
  
"Oh no" he says "god no"   
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  



	5. chapter 4

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (4/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R probably   
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon as well as WB and UPN own Buffy and ermm who ever owns Blade I own nothing except the story.  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the slayer   
  
DEDICATION: Every B/X Fan oh and thanks for the Glaive information:)  
  
  
  
*********************** The next day *******************************  
  
  
After having a very welcome sleep and allowing for my injuries to heal properly I made my way to school smiling all the way.  
  
It was too early to meet Willow or Buffy so I thought I'd just go to the library and train for a while.  
  
I walked into school, made my way to the library, and opened the doors.  
  
  
As soon as I entered I knew something was wrong I could hear Giles talking with someone up in the stacks, I walked up to the bookcases and heard Angel's voice also.  
  
"She's going to die?" Angel asked  
  
"It is prophesised in the codex she will die at the masters hand" Giles replies  
  
My heart stopped instantly and I couldn't breathe properly, I fell backwards and over the banister breaking the table in my fall.  
  
They came running out and saw me sitting there as I had pulled myself up tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Xander" Giles said slowly "what did you hear"  
  
"She she " I said my voice box wasn't working properly "die?"  
  
"It is said to happen in the Codex" Giles said "and the Codex is never wrong"  
  
I jumped up  
  
"This time it is" I replied "this time it is"  
  
"I'm sorry Xander but Buffy will die at the hands of the master" Giles responds   
  
"What about you" I say looking at Angel "do you believe this?"  
  
"Yes" he replies "I do I have seen what the codex has prophesised before come true it always does"  
  
"Well this time your both wrong" I reply coldly" and so is that damn book"  
  
"I'm sorry Xander but you must grasp the rea..," he was saying till I lifted him off the ground with one arm  
  
"Ill tell you what I'll grasp" I replied "your throats"  
  
I grab Angel and lift him up also.  
  
"Now is she going to die?" I replied staring at them and they shook their heads "are you telling me the one person I love with all my heart is going to die"  
  
They shook their heads again.  
  
I lowered them down and released them, their hands went straight to their throats, and they rubbed them.  
  
"Good" I say, "now I'm going somewhere to make sure it doesn't come true"  
  
"Where" Angel asks then sees the look in my eyes "the masters lair"  
  
I nod my head and walk out of the library just in time to pass Buffy; I smile at her and she smiles back.  
  
"Where you going?" she asks  
  
"Just got something to take care of" I reply and lean down and kiss her on the lips  
  
"Okay be back soon" she responds  
  
"I will" I smile at her and leave.  
  
  
************************* Later **************************  
  
After changing at home I made my way to the mausoleum  
  
"Ill catch them sleeping," I thought, "I'll kill them all"  
  
I make my way in, break the lock on the door, and walk into the darkness.  
  
  
I made my way slowly through the catacombs finally finding a vampire that was on guard.  
  
I pulled out my sword and walked up behind him, he was sleeping at his post I quickly sliced through his neck watching him turn to dust.  
  
I walked past the dust and into the big lair, 40 or more vampires lined the walls asleep in some way or another, I could see people attached to walls by shackles and then I could see him.  
  
He was asleep at the centre of the lair, his ridges large, his head bald and his evil pure.  
  
I slowly walked passed each vampire making no sound and cut the shackles letting the humans down a tunnel telling them the direction. One of them fell and made a noise as his leg was cut into on a rock and in an instant all vampires were awake and looking my way.  
  
  
*********************************** Back in the library *********************   
  
  
"What was with him?" Buffy asks as she walks into the library "even for Xand that was weird"  
  
Angel and Giles look at each other wondering if they should tell her.  
  
Buffy notices the looks going between them and creases her brow in confusion.  
  
"What?" she asks  
  
  
"Should we tell her" Giles asks Angel "I mean he threatened us and all"  
  
"Who threatened you Xander?" Buffy asks getting increasingly worried  
  
"Yea but if we don't he could die" Angel replies  
  
This got Buffy going and she launched herself over the library and had them both held up to the banister.  
  
"Tell me" Buff demands "tell me now"  
  
  
****************************** In the master's lair ********************  
  
All hell had broke loose, all the vampires had launched themselves at me exempting the master due to the field that held him there.  
  
I dodged vampires slashes with all their weapons and killed many using stakes, guns, my Glaive and my sword but I could see that no matter how many I killed more would come.  
  
They were coming in from all the holes form the catacombs increasing the numbers to past fifty but I would not give up.  
  
I dodged a hit and broke a vampires jaw then slung him over my back making him impact with another one, I twirled around and decapitated 5 vampires with my sword and watched them turn to dust.  
  
A vampire jumped on my back and tried to bite me but I grabbed his hand and crushed it then slung him across the lair right into the master.  
  
"Stop" the master shouts  
  
All vampires cease and I'm standing there tired but still on my feet.  
  
"Spike" the master shouts, "come forth"  
  
I see the crowd parting and a blonde vampire emerges smiling  
  
"Come forth" he laughs "that is so 1800's"  
  
"Do not annoy me young one" the master replies "where is she"  
  
"Hold on to yer britches old one" spike responds and turns behind him "Dru come forth"  
  
I watch and see a dark haired woman coming through the crowd and has I see her face I nearly faint  
  
"Mom" I say quietly  
  
She walks towards the master.  
  
"Hello big evil one" she says giggling  
  
"You know why you're here," the master asks  
  
"To teach my kitten a lesson" she responds  
  
She walks slowly past him and up towards me.  
  
"Mom" I ask  
  
"It's me kitten" she replies  
  
"No you're dead" I respond  
  
"No I came back spikey poo made me come back"" she responds giggling "that same night"  
  
"This can't be," I say as I fall to my knees  
  
"Oh but it is" she replies "and I've heard you've been killing your brethren"  
  
"They are not my brethren they are scum" I reply   
  
"But I am one am I scum too" she asks  
  
I hear the master shout something but my mind is too messed up and the next thing I know I'm being hit punched and kicked in every way possible and I let the blackness claim me.  
  
  
  
  
***************************** Library ******************************  
  
Buffy was walking back and forth over the library  
  
"So your telling me I'm supposed to die," Buffy says  
  
"According to the umm Codex yes" Giles replies watching her every move  
  
The next thing he knows she's laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh you gotta love the hellmouth I finally meet someone and I'm gonna die" Buffy replies "okay so where was Xander going then"  
  
Giles and Angel look at each other again.  
  
"Tell me" Buffy shouts raising her fist  
  
"He went to the master's lair" Giles says quietly but enough for her to hear.  
  
Before he knew it she was flying across the room and had entered the book cage unloading weapon by weapon and sticking them in a bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angel asks  
  
"I'm going to save him" Buffy says tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
"But your playing right into the masters hands" Giles replies  
  
"Yea well so I can't let him die and if I have to die then so be it" she responds  
  
"I can't let you go" he replies  
  
"Oh and how do you plan on stopping me?" she asks  
  
He stands in front of the book cage as she attempts to leave and stands firm but she lifts her arm and smacks him one causing him to fall back unconscious.  
  
"Look after him make sure he's okay" Buffy says to Angel  
  
"You shouldn't go" he replies  
  
"Well I have to" she responds "that's what you do when you love somebody"  
  
She opens the doors and walks our headed for the mausoleum.  
  
  
  
**************************** Back in the lair ***********************  
  
  
I awake and try to move but my arms are held in place by chains and shackles, I open my eyes and look around seeing the many vampires there holding up my weapons to inspect them.  
  
I see my sword being held by a vampire who is laughing and slashing it about well that is until it cuts his hand into pieces.  
  
"I see my kittens awake" mom says, "how are you my young one?"  
  
I just look at her and don't respond.  
  
Spike walks over and hits me causing my head to fall back against the rock, he growls at me  
  
"Answer when you're spoken to" he says  
  
I smile at him  
  
He is about to hit me again when the master interrupts him  
  
"Stop" he commands "she is coming as it has been prophesised"  
  
"The slayer" spike snarls  
  
My head instantly shoots up at that word.  
  
"Yes that's right kitten the one you love is coming to save you" mom says, "it is all your fault that she will die today"  
  
I look at the master as he licks his lips then fall unconscious again as Spike rams my head into the wall.  
  
  
******************************* Mausoleum ***********************  
  
  
It is 4, o clock in the afternoon now time had passed Buffy had been to see Whistler and he gave her directions to the master's lair.  
  
She is now walking in to the mausoleum prepared for the fight of her life crossbow and stake at the ready.  
  
She walks up and sees the door and enters  
  
It takes her hours to walk through the catacombs dispatching of a few vampires, she had no doubt that it was dark by now but she kept on moving to find him, to save him.  
  
She rounded a corner and saw 3 vampires headed her way, she raised her crossbow and shot a bolt straight through the heart of one then dropped her crossbow.  
  
They ran at her and she moved to the side staking one as it went passed then staking the other after she tripped it to the ground, she picked up her crossbow and went down the tunnel.  
  
  
********************************** Master's Lair ****************************  
  
I woke up again to the thumping of a heart in this pit of evil; I could hear it clearly and by the look on the master's face I could tell he could too.  
  
She was getting nearer and I tried to escape but couldn't I pulled against the chains but they would not give.  
  
I waited until I saw her enter the lair she saw me and smiled, she also saw all the other vamps and I could tell she was terrified as was I but for her life.  
  
"Leave her" the master shouts and they separate letting her past" she is mine"  
  
"Think you can take me" she says smiling  
  
"Oh no doubt about it" he replies  
  
She walks down and fires a crossbow bolt and he catches it out of the air and breaks it in two.  
  
"Leave us Children" he shouts "I will rise tonight and we will feast"  
  
I see them start to leave, spike has my sword in his hand and mom is just smiling at me.  
  
"bye bye kitten" she says "kill you later"  
  
I try to break my chains but they will not yield.  
  
I see the fight unfold before my very eyes, she was good but good enough I saw him turn her head and drink from her and I screamed.  
  
He dropped her in the puddle and smiled blood covering his lips as he broke the barrier and walked out of the catacombs.  
  
"This will not happen" I thought   
  
I pull my hand with all my strength breaking the bone but loosening the shackle I pull my hand out and break all my chains, I run down to Buffy and pull her out of the water.  
  
"Buffy" I say quietly "you can't die"  
  
I start performing CPR over and over until suddenly she gasps for air and sits bolt upright.  
  
"Xander" she says quietly  
  
"I'm here" I reply and pull her into a hug not caring about the pain I am in.  
  
"How how" she asks  
  
"CPR" I reply "your okay now"  
  
She stands up and I stand up as well and hold onto her hand.  
  
"We must stop the vampires," she says and I nod  
  
"Are you okay?" I ask, "you should rest"  
  
"No I feel different" she replies "I feel strong"  
  
I grab my trench coat that is lying on the floor and pull it round my shoulders and I also pick up the belts that had been dropped after the vampires had played with them and reattached them.  
  
"Where's your sword" Buffy asks  
  
"Mom and a vampire named Spike has it" I answer  
  
She looks at me   
  
"I'll tell you later" I reply and she seems hesitant "I promise"  
  
I see my serum lying on the floor that I used as back up and picked it up.  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asks  
  
"My serum" I reply "and I need it"  
  
She pulls it out of my hand and I tilt my head she jabs it in and I feel it fill my body and I convulse and she holds onto me till I have finished, I look up at her and smile.  
  
"Thanks" I say and she nods then leans in and kisses me   
  
We pull apart   
  
Then we walk out of the lair after the vampires.  
  
  
************************* Surface **********************  
  
All hell had broken loose it was dark and the vampires were playing, they were taking over many buildings including the bronze and the school.  
  
People were running everywhere it was chaos they had killed many and used others has food.  
  
Buffy and I came up from a manhole that we had found to see the state the vampires had done in but a few minutes.  
  
"They've been planning this" Buffy says  
  
"Yea for some time" I agreed  
  
I see a vampire and quickly pull out a stake and throw it embedding it in its heart turning it to dust.  
  
We walk through the streets killing many as we pass them, we turn the corner to the bronze and see Spike and my mom entering it while the Master goes off towards the school.  
  
"I want spike," I say angrily   
  
"Okay we split" she replies "I'll get baldy while you get them two"  
  
"Are you sure" I ask  
  
"Yea ill be fine" she assures me  
  
"Okay" I concur and kiss her on the lips pulling away smiling" be careful"  
  
She runs her hand down my cheek   
  
"Always" she replies  
  
I see her head off after the master and watch her go as she fades into the darkness, I quickly jump up on top of the Bronze to the roof entrance and peer in.  
  
I see Spike and mom sat there watching as many vampires try to kill and chase the occupants, I can see Willow, Giles and Jesse are in there doing there best to kill vampires.  
  
I hear someone behind me and know who it is instantly  
  
"Hi Angel" I say and he walks up and stands beside me  
  
"How?" he asks then shakes his head "is Buffy okay?"  
  
"Yea she died but I gave her CPR" I reply "she's going to kill the master"  
  
"Shouldn't we help her?" he asks  
  
"I have faith in her she can kill him believe me" I respond "we have to worry about them"  
  
He looks down into the bronze  
  
"Have you got a sword?" I ask  
  
He removes one from inside his jacket and hands it to me  
  
"I thought you had one" he replies   
  
"Did Spikes got it I was caught and tied up they took all my good weapons like guns and such so it's the old fashioned staking and decapitation" I respond  
  
"Ahh the classics" he says smiling  
  
"Yup" I reply  
  
I break the window and jump in   
  
"You ready" I shout to him as I jumped in and laughed  
  
He jumps in behind me.  
  
I land on the top and quickly jump to the bottom floor landing on one knee and looking up at all the vampires that are staring at my entrance and me.  
  
"Come bloodsuckers you're about to be dust," I say in a menacing tone  
  
Many run at me but I slowly and methodically take them out using stakes and decapitating them, one runs at me and I grab him by his arm that he tries to punch me with and lift him up and slam his head straight into the wall and stake him as he falls to the floor.  
  
Giles and the other stake out many vampires till it's just Spike and mom left.  
  
"Looks like you've been bad" she says "daddy's going to have to teach you a lesson"  
  
Spike pulls out my sword and I notice the booby trap had been disabled and he smirked at me.  
  
"Yeah figured it out after the first few hands blew up on my minions" he says "pretty nifty"  
  
"Yea well don't get used to it" I reply smiling at him "I'm going to be wanting that back"  
  
He smiles at me then charges sword down and raises it, I pull my sword up and block then twirl it round to his other side and force the swords down cutting into his leg.  
  
He backs off and rubs his leg then looks back up.  
  
"You're going to pay for that," he says "dearly"  
  
"With my life?" I ask "oh no how original"  
  
He charges at me growling and jumps up into the air and I roll out just in time to avoid decapitation.  
  
"You've got to be strong of mind not just strength to use a sword," I say taunting him "and your neither"  
  
He growls and stabs at me and I block, I pull my sword up in front of my face then stab at his shoulder he blocks and I kick him in his hurt leg causing him to go down on his other.  
  
Mom tries to sneak up on me but I elbow her in the face and she backs off again.  
  
"You hit mummy" she says  
  
"You're not my mother" I shout "my mothers dead"  
  
I place my sword underneath his and flip it into the air catching it with my other hand and throwing the other sword back to Angel, which he catches, I pull my sword up in front of my face and run my finger across the blade.  
  
Spike kicks me in the knee and I hear it break and feel the pain shoot up my thigh, I pull my sword down fast but just catch his hand and cut it off, he screams in pain and grabs his hand.  
  
He jumps up and grabs mom's hand running out of the Bronzes back entrance.  
  
I turn and see the gang and other viewers.  
  
"Should we go after them," Willow asks  
  
"No ill get them" I reply "but now lets go check on Buffy"  
  
We leave the bronze and the other students just watch gobsmacked at the fight that had taken place.   
  
We make our way to the school in time to see Buffy throw the master down onto a tables leg his skin turns to dust but his body is left.  
  
I see her pounding his skeleton up with a large axe that was from the book cage and I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder and she falls into my arms crying.  
  
"Hey it's okay," I say soothing her   
  
"I died" she replies  
  
"Yea exactly and you beat it" I reply "your hard"  
  
She pulls back and smiles up at me and we walk out of the library leaving the dust of the skeleton all over the library.  
  
"So Buff the spring fling is coming soon and I" I was saying but was interrupted by her lips  
  
She pulls back smiling  
  
"Yes ill go with you" she replies  
  
I smile at her and hold her hand in mine.  
  
I hear Giles in the library muttering   
  
"Damn vampires messing up my filing system"   
  
  



	6. chapter 5

  
  
TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (5/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R probably   
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story. All them very creative people own the other concepts  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the slayer   
  
DEDICATION: B/X_Fanfic group people you guys rule  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Xand knows of Angel's curse but he doesn't know what will break it.  
  
  
  
Buffy had left a few weeks ago to stay with her Dad in LA, I missed her straight away and I call her at least 7 times a day, and she calls me 7 times a day too.  
  
The slaying had been at a minimum I hadn't seen Spike or my mother at all but I had no doubt they would show up again.  
  
Me and the gang patrol together every night, Angel and me do the slaying they watch and occasionally help, but it's fun the four of us yea yea I even count Angel as a member of the gang.  
  
  
******************** 3 WABL (Weeks after Buffy Left)*********************  
  
  
We were patrolling as usual, cemetery after cemetery I was making some witty remark and suddenly we were surrounded.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Daywalker" a vamp said "or should I call you dead man walking"  
  
"Naa you should just call me master" I reply smirking  
  
Jess and Will have crossbows with them and raised them shooting two vampires straight through the heart.  
  
"Kill them" the leader shouts  
  
I pull my sword out quicker than thought and slice the floor.  
  
"Come get some" I say  
  
They rush me but I twirl around decapitating two of them there bodies momentum kept them going turning to dust as they hit the floor.  
  
I twirl around again and jump kicking two vampires straight in the head and they go sprawling across the floor, I pull two stakes out and throw them embedding them in the vampires chest.  
  
Someone grabs me from behind but i swing my head back and hit them square in their nose feeling it break under the impact, he lets go and I twirl sticking my sword straight through his chest then dragging it up quickly cutting him in two.  
  
I twirl again pulling wire out of my jacket and letting a vampire run straight into it causing his head to separate from his body.  
  
I now notice that the vampires keep coming from somewhere bulking up their numbers each time we kill vamps others appear.  
  
I look towards Willow and Jess and see they are getting low on crossbow bolts, I also notice Angel is starting to get tired, we needed help.  
  
  
Just then 5 vamps in a row were dusted one after the other and a girl stepped into the light.  
  
"I see you have a infestation problem here," she says in an English accent "let me help you with that"  
  
She grabs two vampires and rams there heads together then stakes them, the numbers of the vampires are getting quickly decreased as us and the girl fight harder than ever and soon there is but two left.  
  
I grab one by the collar and fling him to the floor and she does the same and we both produce stakes from our coats and jab them into their unbeating hearts watching as they turn to dust and covered the floor.  
  
I pull myself up straight and rub my hands on my jacket then offer one to her and she takes it.  
  
"Nice moves" I say "who are you?"  
  
"I'm Grace the vampire slayer" she replies  
  
We didn't doubt her but the shock of it came fast and I reached for my mobile phone quickly calling Buffy to make sure she was okay.  
  
(Hello) came the response from the other end and I actually fell to the floor relieved  
  
(Buff good your alive) I reply  
  
(Last time I checked) she responds (what's up and do you know what time it is)  
  
(It's nearly 3 were you asleep?) I ask  
  
(No I was reading and thinking about you) she replies and I close my eyes picturing her smiling on the other end of the phone.  
  
(I think about you all day I miss you) I respond   
  
(I miss you too but ill be back in 2 week and we can kiss) she replies  
  
(Yea kiss) I respond visualising it  
  
(Stop visualising us Xand you'll get to feel it soon enough) she replies (was there any particular reason for your call?)  
  
(Oh nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about just strange occurrences) I reply (ill just go see Giles and Whistler)  
  
(Yea probably best) she responds (love you)  
  
(Love you) I reply seeing the other roll their eyes (always have)  
  
(And always will) she finishes (Bye)  
  
She hangs up and I place the phone back in my jacket and turn to the gang.  
  
"So she's alive," Jess says "strange"  
  
"Yea very" I reply "definitely watcher time"  
  
"Good idea" Grace says "but who are you lot and what do you know about the slayer"  
  
So while we walk to Giles I explain everything with the others pitching in every so often, we even explained about me being the Daywalker and Angel being a vamp, she seemed to take them well not surprised at all we carried on walking nearing Giles house.   
  
I saw Angel look at Grace on a few occasions and vice versa.  
  
"So their jonesing for each other" I thought "hmm wonder if it would work a vamp and a slayer seems like a Tragic TV storyline to me"   
  
We finally make it to Giles and I knock and after the tenth we hear a mumbled "bloody Americans can't they tell the time" and he opens the door I a robe glasses in hand.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" he asks  
  
"Yea 3:30" I reply as look at my watch "but this is urgent"  
  
"What is so urgent you had to get me up for" he responds  
  
Grace steps forward and opens her mouth "hello sir I am Grace the vampire slayer and you must be Giles Buffy's watcher"  
  
"Oh my" he responded opening the door fully so we all could walk in, he invited Angel in and we all sat down around Giles living room  
  
He turned and went to get changed and I turned to Grace.   
  
"So a slayer" I say "how's that working out for you"  
  
"Fine" she replies "pretty scary at first but you get used to it"  
  
"Yea know what you mean killing your first vampire is challenging" I respond   
  
"So Grace you come from England" Willow says "is it cold there all the time like it says on the weather channel?"  
  
"Not always but mostly" she replies  
  
I turn to Willow "you watch the weather channel?"  
  
"It's very interesting" she says and is about to continue  
  
"Oh yeah because you can hear how everyone else is having crap weather" I interrupt   
  
Willow was about to respond but Giles came walking down the stairs cleaning his glasses.  
  
"So umm Grace," he says, "who is your watcher"  
  
"Mary Atbridge sir" she replies   
  
"Ahh very good" Giles says  
  
I stand up  
  
"Okay now onto the important stuff" I say "as in two slayers"  
  
"Ahh yes" Giles replies "well I believe I have a theory Buffy was dead for a few minutes in the masters lair and that must have been enough time to call another slayer"  
  
"So what we got two slayers on the block because Buffy kicked it for a few" I respond "maybe we could do it again to produce a slayer army?"  
  
"I think that's slightly unethical" Giles replies  
  
"Yea but it'd be cool the undead would get their butts kicked," I say smiling "okay so why exactly are you here in Sunnydale? I mean not to burst your bubble but I'm a great fighter Angels a good fighter though not as good as me of course and we kick some undead booty"  
  
"Well my watcher just said a very dark power was going to rise in Sunnydale" she replies "ad so here I am"  
  
"Yes you are" Angel says smiling at her and she smiles back   
  
"Oh please get a room" I mutter under my breath  
  
"So we researching" Willow says a bit excited  
  
"Okay back up this wacky train of fun I do not research as I am crap at it" I reply even though it's a lie I'm just trying to get out of it.  
  
"You can read 6 different ancient languages" Giles replies  
  
"Yea but not well" I say smiling "You lot research and me, Vampboy and Grace will kill stuff deal"   
  
I offer my hand and he takes it.  
  
"What about me" Jesse asks and I smile down at him which makes him groan "oh great what fun"  
  
"Start tomorrow at 10:00 meet here" I say, "I need some sleep"  
  
"Where are you staying Grace?" Giles asks  
  
"Oh I have a motel ro" she would have finished but was interrupted  
  
"I have a mansion" Angel says, "you can stay"  
  
She looked reluctant  
  
"Come on I don't bite" he smiles  
  
"If he does ill cut his tongue out," I add smiling  
  
"Okay" she finally conceded and we headed for the door all walking off in different directions.  
  
  
****************************** The next day ************************  
  
I wake up as usual at 7 getting quickly dressed and run to whistlers, I enter his place to see him sat drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hi kid" he says "another dose?"  
  
"Yea" I reply   
  
"You seem to need more everyday" he responds   
  
"I know" I reply "oh news another slayer"   
  
"I heard" he responds ruining my moment "Grace I heard from some underground buddies"  
  
"Oh thanks" I reply, "thought id surprise you"  
  
I walk over and jump in the where my wrists are quickly tied down and I take my daily dosage.  
  
After the convulsions have finished he lets me out and I stand up stretching my arms out, he pulls out a test tube full of blue liquid.  
  
"What's that?" I ask  
  
"It's nickname is blue light" he replies "I can't say the chemical name far too long"  
  
"What's it for?" I ask while keeping my eyes on the liquid  
  
"Well it was supposed to be a drug but it didn't work out that way, it increased the humans metabolism, muscle strength and the speed in which a person moves" he replies  
  
"Why do you have it?" I ask in confusion  
  
"Well you should take it," he says plainly   
  
"Okay" I reply and take the test tube off him placing it in my pocket  
  
"There was side effects for the people it killed them" he responds   
  
"Side effects that's a pretty damn major side effect" I say wide eyed "ad you want me to take this?"  
  
"There major organs failed after use of the liquid" he responds "they were people you are not"  
  
"Don't remind me," I add bitterly  
  
"It should work on you and you should heal although from the tests I have performed on your blood work up it will tire you out afterwards because of the high metabolic rate" he continues  
  
"So what's the point" I ask  
  
"In case of emergency" he replies" it will last for 20 minutes so remember to be finished dusting by then or you'll be helpless"  
  
"Will do" I reply on my way out then turn back "thanks Whistler"  
  
I leave his place and quickly run home.  
  
I reach my bedroom dropping the test tube in my bag and pick up the phone calling Buffy   
  
(Hello) I hear from the other end and it brings a smile to my face  
  
(Hello is Buffy there and has she got a cheerleader outfit on) I reply and I hear her giggle  
  
(Hi Xand) she responds (you'll never get to see me with such an outfit on)  
  
(Already have) I reply  
  
(Oh yeah) I can hear her thinking over the phone (but not again)  
  
(Not eve if I ask nicely) I whine (please please dress up in a cheerleader outfit)  
  
(No) she replies  
  
(Not even if I wear a cowboy outfit?) I hear her giggle and smile  
  
(Perv) she replies  
  
(Just for you) I respond (so how's things with your Dad)  
  
(Oh fun very fun but he moans cause I always want to be near the phone)  
  
(I am that irresistible aren't I?) I tease  
  
(I'm on about my waiting for a phone call from Freddie)  
  
(Who is this Freddie we shall duel over your ladyness) I reply   
  
(Is that even a word) she asks  
  
(Yup just made it up) I reply (you can buy the XandSlang dictionary at any Barnes and Noble)  
  
She giggles and I smile  
  
We talk for hours about nothing until I look at my watch, which reads 10:45, and I remember I have to go to Giles.  
  
(I have to go) I say (see Giles)  
  
(Okay miss you Love you) she replies  
  
(Ditto) I respond and I hear her cough (and I love you more than the air I breathe)  
  
(Aww thanks I love you too bye bye) she says and hangs up  
  
I take a moment and think about her then leave smiling and knowing she'll be home soon.  
  
I quickly make my way to Giles knocking on the door then entering straight afterwards.  
  
"Do come in Xander" Giles says from a chair  
  
I look around seeing Jesse, Willow, Grace and Angel  
  
Jesse and Will are sat on the couch with Angel and Grace is sat in the other chair.  
  
"I did" I reply to Giles statement "so you guys have fun at Angel's mansion of lurve?"  
  
I see them both blush at my question and it's weird seeing it on Angel's face I can tell you that.  
  
I sit down on the table which Giles looks annoyed at and turn to them.  
  
"So whatdya do?" I ask in a childish voice  
  
"Nothing" Angel replies "read, talked and read some more"  
  
"Wow stop this fun train and let me get off" I reply   
  
"I like reading" Grace replies   
  
"Oh great Jesse man us illiterate are losing majority in the group" I say in scared voice "next thing you know at parties they'll choose the music and it will be classical argghhh"  
  
I jump up and shake my head and everyone laughs.  
  
I turn and look at Giles who is pinching his nose.  
  
"Don't you pinch your nose at me young man" I say in a snooty voice  
  
"Are you on something today Xander?" Jesse asks "Cause your even weird for you"  
  
"Naa just got off the phone with Buff" I reply "me a very happy man"  
  
"How is Buffy" Giles asks  
  
"Good she's having fun with her dad" I reply "mucho funno"  
  
I look around then back to Giles.  
  
"So Whatdya doing now?" I ask  
  
"Well we were waiting for you" Giles replies "now we know the reason you are late"  
  
"I am not late" I reply "I'm just time deficient"  
  
"Oh well that's okay then" Giles says sarcastically   
  
"So what we doing now I'm here?" I ask  
  
The answer was a very large book being dropped in my lap.  
  
"Ahh crap" I said, "I thought I said I didn't do this stuff"  
  
"You did" Giles replied "but I chose not to hear it"  
  
I moan and open the book starting from the beginning.  
  
  
  
**************** Later *********************  
  
  
After hours of needless research finding nada we quit, we arranged to meet for patrol at 10.  
  
It was 3' o clock I went home had something to eat and then called Buffy.  
  
We talked for hours again and the next thing I know I'm looking at my watch and it reads 10:45 PM.   
  
"Shit patrol" I said shocking Buffy.  
  
I said bye and I love you and hung up.   
  
I dressed placing the test tube of blue light in my belt and jumped out the window.  
  
I made my way to the park and saw them up ahead; I saw their faces and could tell they were made at me.  
  
"Okay cover up" I thought  
  
"You know what I thought we were patrolling the graveyards first tonight" I say rather casually.  
  
"Please work please work please work" I chanted in my head  
  
"You know our patrol route" Willow said  
  
"Damn" I thought "she's way too smart for her own good"  
  
"I kinda forgot you know I'm not very bright" I reply smiling at her  
  
"Yea okay ill give you that one" she responds smiling and the others crack up  
  
"Hey" I shout after them as they turn "I'm a genius if you know I'm brainy as hell six ancient languages so na na nana na"  
  
"Shut up mouth" I thought, "you got away without being properly told off"  
  
"Oh yeah" I said out loud and followed them  
  
  
We patrolled finding no one then we decided to split up.  
  
Jesse, Willow and I would take one way round the cemetery.  
  
Angel and Grace would take the other way.   
  
I decided not to argue because I saw the way they were looking at each other and may I say eww.  
  
So we set off and are about half way around when I hear fighting noises coming from Angel and Grace's direction.  
  
I tell Will and Jesse then jump up onto a tree jumping across the graveyard.   
  
I make it there to see more vampires than I had ever seen in one place, five have hold of Grace on the floor while Spike leans over to bite her, Angel is held on the ground too by some more vampires.  
  
I take out my shotgun dusting 3 of the vampires, Grace pulls up her feet and kicks Spike sending him flying across the graveyard, I jump down from the tree grabbing a vampire and staking him as I do.  
  
I rush up kicking 3 of the vampires Holding Angel they spin and fall onto the floor, I pull a stake out and rush them staking them each after the other then turning rushing more.  
  
Willow and Jesse appear and get involved.  
  
There are more vampires than I can count, as soon as I kill one 2 more pop up, I turn to Angel and see him standing over Grace protecting her because she is knocked out.  
  
I turn after staking a vampire that rushed me to see Jesse and Will also in the same predicament.  
  
"We need help," I thought "but from where"  
  
I didn't have time to contemplate that as I am hit and fall to the floor, before I know it 6 vampires are holding me and spike is walking up to me smiling his evil smile.  
  
"Hello boy" he said happily "nice night for a meal huh"  
  
"Nice night to die" I reply "and of course you'll know about it soon"  
  
He grabs me by the shirt pulling my face up to his and his vampire visage appears.  
  
"You punk" he growls "I could kill you here but I need you later"   
  
He drops me to the floor and the vampires hold me again, one takes out my sword smiling and his hand explodes outwards causing the others to laugh at him.  
  
"I will kill your friends to make you weak" he says "shame Buffy isn't here id get me abit of that"  
  
I growl in anger and pull at my captures and they have a hard time holding me down.  
  
"Did I hit a soft spot?" he asks smiling  
  
I remember right then the blue stuff, I pull my hand down to reach it but he notices and quickly grabs it and I sigh.  
  
"This must be your famous serum," he says smiling   
  
He turns and looks at it then turns back.  
  
"I don't want you to die just your friends well not yet anyway" he says then throws the tube and I catch it.  
  
"Yes a break" I thought  
  
I quickly open it swallowing it all.  
  
I feel it work throughout my body spreading making me stronger and faster and harder.  
  
"Kill his friends" I hear the order  
  
I jump up instantly and spin pulling my captures heads off dropping them to the floor and watching as there bodies turn to dust.  
  
Spike turns a shocked expression on his face and he mouths "what the fuck"  
  
I run at my friends and kill the vampires using extreme violence; I pull off heads and pull out their hearts before they can even react.  
  
I pick up my sword and spin across the park decapitating every one of the vampires then stop in front of Spike.  
  
He falls on his arse and I smile down at him.  
  
"See I was right" I say "where's mommy dearest"  
  
"You can't move that fast" he replies "no one can"  
  
"Obviously you don't know me" I reply  
  
I hear a noise and turn to see a vampire sneaking up on an unconscious Willow and rush pulling his arms and legs off then finally staking him, I turn back and see Spike gone.  
  
"Damn" I thought  
  
I rush and sit beside my friends waiting for them to wake up and ten minutes later they start to stir.  
  
"What happened" Willow asks  
  
I was going to respond but suddenly tiredness overcame me and I fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 6a

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (6a/7)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R probably   
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story. All them very creative people own the other concepts  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the slayer   
  
DEDICATION: B/X_Fanfic group people you guys rule  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Xand knows of Angel's curse but he doesn't know what will break it.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
I am running down a long tunnel a light at the end.  
  
  
I have no idea how I got here; I remember the fight the beating of spike and me falling unconscious.  
  
I appeared here and I can hear her calling.  
  
I ran towards her but can't get closer.  
  
An image of my moms pained face spreads through the tunnel from one end to the other as she is giving birth to me and I see her neck dripping blood.  
  
A flash of light blinds me then another image appears.  
  
One of her at spikes side.  
  
I clench my fist and it disappears.  
  
Then the image of Buffy appears and I smile until I see spike grab her from behind then twist her neck sharply causing it to break.  
  
"NO!!!" I scream   
  
  
I run faster trying to get closer to the image but I can't with each step it seems to get further away that is until I hear something a faint whisper.  
  
I know it's her voice.  
  
I walk closer towards it till the light envelops me and the sounds are clear.  
  
"Wake up Xan" she says in a pained voice "we need you, I need you"  
  
I walk through the light and my vision becomes clear.  
  
I open my eyes and see her sitting at my bedside; I am in my room she is there crying.  
  
  
I pull my hand up and brush her hair and she jerks up and looks at me surprised.  
  
"Oh Xan" she shouts and leaps into me and I grab her.  
  
My body feels oh so tired but I grab her and hug her, she cries and the tears soak my shirt.  
  
"I thought we'd lost you forever" she mumbles into my shirt  
  
  
My head clears and I pull her back.  
  
"What are you doing back you weren't due for another couple of weeks" I say and kiss her on the lips.  
  
She laughs and looks at me.  
  
"You've been in a coma for a month Xander" she says slowly  
  
I shake my head then look back at her  
  
"A month" I whisper  
  
She nods  
  
"A month" I repeat "what's happened?"  
  
And the answer to that question made my world come crashing down.  
  
  
  
******  
*A couple of hours later*  
  
  
It seemed some terrible things had happened while I was asleep.  
  
Grace and Angel had done the deed releasing the curse on this earth known as Angelus.  
  
  
He joined with the vamp gang creating an even stronger menace.  
  
  
He tortured and killed many humans each night with his minions; he tortured Grace but didn't manage to kill her because the gang rescued her in time.  
  
Grace shut down after that she didn't even eat anymore she couldn't.   
  
The next news made me even sadder.  
  
Jesse died   
  
Angelus tortured him and killed him.  
  
  
I cried for an hour on Buffy's shoulder and she let me.  
  
Willow had shut down and didn't talk to anyone she was a sole person now and spent all her time at home with a magic book she had stolen from Giles.  
  
Oh Giles he was drinking, he had failed himself or so he thought and had become a bum a person that drinks to hide his sorrows but instead increases them.  
  
And Buffy.  
  
I could tell she was putting up a façade for me but I could see beneath it, she was tired.  
  
  
She went out fighting many vampires night after night, the amount increasing each night and it was taking its toll.  
  
I hug her to my chest and she sighs in contentment and follow suit thinking.  
  
I can't believe I slept a month.  
  
I should have been here to help them all, to help them through there pain instead I slept.  
  
I pulled myself up from my bed despite Buffy's warning and got dressed.  
  
I walked out her behind me and headed for Giles house.  
  
  
******  
*Giles house*   
  
I don't knock.  
  
I walk straight in holding Buffy's hand and see Giles sprawled out on the floor a bottle in hand.  
  
  
He picks himself up unsteadily and looks me up and down then reaches for another bottle.  
  
"That is not going to happen" I say   
  
I grab the bottle before he even has chance to react and throw it out of the door hearing it crash and the liquid pours out onto the floor.  
  
"You bastard" he mumbles out "that was my drink, and your dead anyway"  
  
I can see Buffy's saddened face at the way he is out of the corner of my eye and I know we need him back, the old Giles, the one who knew what to do in a crisis.  
  
He walks unsteadily towards his cupboards and starts searching for what id guess is another bottle.  
  
I walk upto him and has his hand reaches for the bottle I intercept it and pull it down.  
  
"You are not drinking anymore" I command "we need Giles back"  
  
"What do you know" he shouts "your in a coma, your not even here"  
  
He goes to punch me but I duck and grab his hand slamming his face into his cupboard.  
  
"I am real" I shout "and we need you"  
  
He tries to pull up but collapses to the floor and I soon hear him sobbing.  
  
  
Buffy walks up to him and sits down beside him pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I gotta go see Whistler" I whisper and she nods "be back soon"  
  
I kiss her then pull back smiling and walk out of the door.  
  
*****  
*Whistler's place*   
  
I walk in whistling a tune I had learnt from him, from the early days of our battles.  
  
It immediately elicits a response from his place as he comes running out of his office and stops directly in front of me.  
  
"Good god" he says happily "I thought the PTB had screwed me over this time"  
  
"Nice to be appreciated" I reply  
  
I put my hand out for him to shake and he pulls me into a hug then we release.  
  
"So how's things?" I ask "and why didn't that bloody stuff work properly?"  
  
He looks down then back up and I can see the pain etched on his face.  
  
"My supplier is normally reliable but after he supplied that batch I wanted to go get some more but found him dead he had been fed upon" Whistler says "I had been supplied a batch that should have killed you, it should have made you sleep permanently"  
  
"It almost did" I reply smiling   
  
"You have some inner strength boy" he says "that's a good thing because you'll be tested on it in the coming days, it will be a hard battle but I know you can win, I believe in you"  
  
I smile at him" thanks for the confidence whistler, so any new toys for my battles?"  
  
He smiles a bigger smile than is already present on his face and motions for me to follow him into his office.  
  
  



	8. chapter 6b

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (6b/7)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R probably   
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story. All them very creative people own the other concepts  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the slayer   
  
DEDICATION: B/X_Fanfic group people you guys rule  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Xand knows of Angel's curse but he doesn't know what will break it.  
  
  
--------  
  
I follow Whistler into his office; he stops at the side of his desk and pulls out what looks like a chain gun.  
  
  
"Modified" he says proudly "60 rounds a second"  
  
"Wow" I reply "nice"  
  
I take it off him weighing it in my hands.  
  
"Nice feel to it too" I add  
  
"That's not for you" he says, "This is"  
  
He leans down and pulls himself back up a gun in his hand, a large gun that is silver.  
  
"Here" he says "Specially designed"  
  
He hands it to me and I weigh it in my hands  
  
"Kinda heavy" I say   
  
"But your so Big" he replies smiling "give the chain gun to a friend it will work well"  
  
"Yea thanks" I say "anything else"  
  
HE picks up some vials from his desk  
  
"This" he says, "it explodes vampires very effective"  
  
I place them on my belt and walk out guns in hand and shout behind me  
  
2Thanks Whistler"  
  
"Anytime kid" he replied  
  
  
--------  
*Willow's house*  
  
I make it to Willows house after dropping off the weapons at Giles, stand outside not knowing what to expect and a bit scared for my friend who is in there.  
  
I walk up to the door and knock and soon enough the door opens and Mrs Rosenberg is stood there.  
  
"Upstairs" she says quietly "help her please"  
  
I nod and slowly walk to the stairs and up them quickly walking to the room I had visited many times.  
  
I knock but there is no answer.  
  
I knock again with the same response.  
  
I twist the door handle and push walking slowly into the room.  
  
I notice that there is no light in the room and Willow is sat cross-legged on her bed.  
  
"Willow" I whisper  
  
I walk closer to her and go to touch her on the shoulder but before I can a gust of wind picks me up and slams me against the wall.  
  
"Don't touch me" she replies quietly "never touch me"  
  
"What's wrong Willow " I ask   
  
She turns ever so slowly and I notice her eyes are pitch black there is nothingness where there used to be life.  
  
"Jesse is dead," she says as a tear escaped her eye   
  
"I know" I reply "Buffy told me"  
  
"Like she knows anything" She replies "she doesn't know what he meant to me"  
  
"No" I reply "But I do"  
  
She looks at me   
  
"Do you" she asks "do you really"  
  
"I know what you feel" I reply "Because I feel the same way about Buffy"  
  
"You know nothing" she screams and a plate comes flying from a table towards my head but I duck.  
  
"All you can think about is him" I reply "He is your breath, your air your happiness, he makes you get up on a morning and go to bed with a smile on your face at night, I know Willow I know all too well"  
  
Her resolve starts to wane and I see her eyes start turning back to the ones I love so much, I am released and walk up pulling her into my chest and hugging her and we cry together.  
  
  
--------  
*Angel's mansion*  
  
Willow and me had talked for hours on Jesse and all the wonderful times we had had, we laughed, we cried and we joked and we started the healing process   
  
I left after dark and headed to the mansion to see Grace to speak to her, we needed her for the upcoming battle, and we needed everyone.  
  
I stand outside the mansion watching the windows as light shines from within; I walk slowly up to the door and knock.  
  
No response comes from within so I let myself in once again today, I walk slowly through the rooms until I find her hugging a sweater of Angel's to her chest.  
  
"Remembering the good times," I say quietly   
  
She doesn't move and I walk closer  
  
"It wasn't supposed to go down like this" I say "I had no idea how Angel's Curse would be lifted I was never told"  
  
I see her move she picks herself up and turns anger in her eyes.  
  
"You knew he was cursed?" she asks  
  
I nod "yea Whistler told me, I had to keep an eye out but I never suspected this"  
  
Before I knew it a slayer was launching herself at me trying to kill me, she had a stake in her hand and I had no idea where she got it from, I moved and ducked the blows and she never touched me.  
  
After a while she got tired and fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
I picked her up and hugger her to my chest.  
  
"We need your help" I say, "We need to kill them"  
  
"I can't" she replies "I can't kill him"  
  
I pull her chin up so she looks at me  
  
"You have to" I say, "You simply have to"  
  
She nods and I pull her with me as I exit the mansion headed to Giles house.  
  
We are very near Giles house when I feel danger surrounding us, I tell her to run ahead she is no state to fight vampires.  
  
She complies and runs  
  
Soon enough vampires a re surrounding me and they split to reveal Spike, Dru and Angelus all walking up to me.   
  
"Well well well" Spike says "over your nap?"  
  
"Well rested" I reply   
  
"You will be" Angelus replies and Dru giggles  
  
"so" I say a smile present on my face "This is the three stooges who think they rule the town"  
  
I see Angelus growl at me and I smile even more  
  
"Gotta say" I smirk "I'm not very impressed"  
  
"Ill cut your lungs out and use them as a harp" Angelus says growling and starting to move forward  
  
"Try it" I reply "You can't take me, you never could"  
  
He is about to launch himself when spike interrupts  
  
"Now now Angelus" he says "Remember the big plan Blood god and all"  
  
My ears peak at that information  
  
"You're a lucky boy" he says  
  
"Yea I'm just so lucky it's unbelievable" I reply  
  
They turn and leave and clap there hands I see more vampires appear and start in on me.  
  
I take a good many of them out before I am overwhelmed and tied up using chains and dragged towards an unknown location.  
  
  



	9. last chapter

TITLE: Sunnydale Blade (7/7)  
  
AUTHOR: Michael Dunbar  
  
RATING: R probably  
  
DISTRIBUTION: You want it you can have it, all I want is recognition  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story. All them very creative  
  
people own the other concepts  
  
FEEDBACK: pretty pretty please  
  
SUMMARY: Xands the day walker was trained by Whistler to help the  
  
slayer  
  
DEDICATION: B/X_Fanfic group people you guys rule  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Xand knows of Angel's curse but he doesn't know what  
  
will break it.  
  
  
  
--------  
  
The feeling of my wrists being tightened awakens me from my  
  
unconscious drooling session.  
  
I am being tightened to a surface that feels metallic, but looks more  
  
like some sort of pottery.  
  
I see Spike, Angelus and Dru watching as his lackey's bind me to this  
  
surface.  
  
"Hi Deary" Druscilla purrs "We're going to have ourselves some fun"  
  
"Now Dru" Spike smiles at her "don't spoil the ending"  
  
"Yea Luv" Angelus adds, "we want it to be a surprise"  
  
"Ohh I like surprises"  
  
Spike turns to me  
  
"Do you?" he asks  
  
"Naa I'm not a surprise type of guy although I'll have a few for you  
  
later"  
  
"Ohh you mean your little weapons?" he smiles an even bigger smile  
  
"There going to being used by the minions to kill your friends"  
  
Angelus adds, "We know they'll come and rescue you"  
  
"Or they'll try anyway" Spike laughs at his side  
  
"Don't underestimate them spike" I reply "they'll surprise you every  
  
time"  
  
"I'm bored now" Spike responds  
  
"Close it" Angelus commands  
  
The front comes closing in and I hear them lock it somehow, the  
  
feeling of something sharp cutting across my wrists makes me wince,  
  
the blood trickles down my hand and off into some sort of bowl.  
  
I lay in wait, hoping that my friends don't do something stupid.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
* Giles house *  
  
"Giles" Grace shouts as she runs through the door "it's Xander"  
  
Buffy's ears pick up  
  
"What's happened" Asks Buffy "Is Xander okay?"  
  
"They umm they got him" she replies out of breath  
  
"Who?" Giles asks  
  
"Spike"  
  
Buffy stands up and starts pacing.  
  
"Okay we got to rescue him, where would they take him umm spikes  
  
place right yea that's where they'd take him right?"  
  
"Buffy" Giles says and rests his hand on her shoulder "We must remain  
  
Calm"  
  
"CALM" She shouts "they have him Giles"  
  
"I know but we can't go all willy nilly" He replies "we'd die for no  
  
reason, we must come up with a plan"  
  
Willow walks over and lowers Buffy's head to her shoulder.  
  
"We'll get him back" Willow says, "I promise"  
  
"Did you hear anything they said?" Giles asks  
  
"Well I heard something about blood god…if that's helps any "  
  
"It does.. thanks Grace"  
  
Giles walks over to his bookcase, he picks up a book that looks like  
  
it is made out of human skin.  
  
"This is the Lamia sanctus libri, in other words the Vampire bible,  
  
it is written in on skin in human blood"  
  
"EWW" all the girls say at once  
  
"What didn't they have pens?" Willow asked  
  
Giles ignores them and sits down at a table and opens it.  
  
"Willow grab a book on the bottom shelf called reddo Lamia"  
  
Willow does as she is told and he grabs the book off her and places  
  
it next to the other one.  
  
"I had started to translate this about a month ago, I am about  
  
halfway through it tells of a god, a blood god that will comeforth  
  
with the blood of the daywalker"  
  
"Oh and you didn't mention this why?" Buffy asks  
  
"I never thought it'd happen this soon" he replies  
  
"I need to translate this book it will take some time," he adds  
  
"Look we don't have time who knows what will be happening to him"  
  
Buffy replies  
  
"I know but we must know what we are walking into"  
  
"You want that book translating?" Willow asks and Giles nods  
  
"I can do it"  
  
She walks up to the book and places her hand on the top.  
  
"Reddo thee libri"  
  
"English purus priscus"  
  
A light emanates around Willows hand and envelops the book; it lifts  
  
up and the book opens leafing through each page then falls banging  
  
onto the table.  
  
"It is done"  
  
Giles picks up the book and opens it then gasps.  
  
"Willow, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Enough" she replies "enough to kill Dru"  
  
Giles nods and starts reading.  
  
It is about 20 minutes later when he finishes and announces so.  
  
"So what do we do?" Buffy asks pacing still nearly wearing a hole in  
  
the ground.  
  
"There is a place, a place made by vampires, it just out of town it  
  
is called the tower of la magra"  
  
"And this is the place Xander is at?" she asks  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Then we must go" Grace says "save Xander"  
  
"We must" Willow adds  
  
"Hold on" Giles says "What about a plan"  
  
"I have a plan" Buffy announces "we enter, I kill everything in sight  
  
and we leave now get your butt in gear cos I ain't waiting a moment  
  
later"  
  
Giles sighs grabbing a bag full of weapons that Buffy had prepared  
  
and walking out of the door after them.  
  
  
  
------  
  
* The Tower of La Magra *  
  
  
  
I can hear noises coming from outside, I have no idea what is going  
  
on.  
  
I feel weak, the blood loss starting to get to me, my eyesight blurs,  
  
not that there's much to see in here anyway.  
  
I hear a creaking and the door to what seemed would be my Coffin  
  
opens.  
  
I see her blonde hair and can't help but smile at her.  
  
"Buffy" I whisper "you shouldn't have co.."  
  
I fall as she loosens my wrists.  
  
She grabs me and brings me to the floor and cradles my head.  
  
"I couldn't not" she replies  
  
I pull my hand up and stroke her cheek and she leans into it.  
  
"But it's dangerous" I reply "spike he's going to let the blood god  
  
free"  
  
"I know"  
  
She leans down and kisses me on the lips and I smile as she lets go.  
  
"We must go," she says  
  
"I can't I'm too weak"  
  
"No" she replies "Get up"  
  
"Leave me"  
  
A tear escapes her eye  
  
"Please get up Xander"  
  
"I am not strong enough to fight I am weak, I can't win anyone"  
  
"What about your serum" she asks bringing out of a bag she has been  
  
carrying  
  
"Wouldn't help, I'm too weak it would kill me"  
  
"Then feed" she says and moves the hair from around her neck and  
  
leans down.  
  
"No" I shout  
  
"You must Xander" she replies  
  
I pull myself out of her grasp and try to crawl away.  
  
"Feed off me, it's our only hope you're the only one who can beat him"  
  
"Then we've already lost" I reply  
  
"Don't say," she shouts "were is the Xander I love the one that  
  
doesn't give up the one that saved me from the master?"  
  
"He died in there," I say pointing to the metallic thing I had been  
  
placed in.  
  
She walks up to me and hits me square on the jaw and I feel blood  
  
trickle down my chin, she hits me again and again, I grab her hands  
  
and bring her down to my level looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I love you" she whispers "and you either feed or ill kill myself  
  
right here"  
  
"You can't"  
  
"Watch me" she grabs a blade from her bag and is about to stab  
  
herself with it when I grab her wrist and squeeze making her let go.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"But I can't live without you" she leans her head against mine "I  
  
don't want to"  
  
I brush my lips against hers then kiss down towards her neck.  
  
I feel her blood enter me as I bite into her neck, it replenishes me  
  
quickly, after 5 minutes I hear her grunt and she pushes me off.  
  
I feel a tear trickle down from my right eye.  
  
"I'm sorry" I say, "I am so sorry"  
  
She grabs my hand and pulls me up.  
  
"Let's go kick some Butt" she smiles at me and I can't help but smile  
  
back  
  
We walk out of the room, we are stood high up and I can see a battle  
  
being waged below.  
  
Willow is fighting Druscilla using her magic, and is doing pretty  
  
well.  
  
Grace is fighting Angelus and I can tell she is angry.  
  
Giles is fighting some minions, doing his best to keep them at bay.  
  
"Help Giles" I say and she nods  
  
I look down and see a vampire holding my sword in his hand and the  
  
exploding vampire liquid in his belt.  
  
"Those are mine," I shout  
  
I jump off the platform, and land with a crunch on one knee as the  
  
surface below me breaks.  
  
I run at the demon and he turns trying to stab me with the sword.  
  
I duck and pull up behind him grabbing the sword and pulling it  
  
through his neck, I pull the vials from his belt and turn not waiting  
  
to see him turning to dust.  
  
5 vampires head for me; I grab the first and push him into the other  
  
two, then turn cutting the heads clear off all three.  
  
I feel stronger and faster than I ever have.  
  
"Must be slayer blood" I pondered  
  
I jump towards the other two and twirl kicking both of them in the  
  
head and land, I see two of my metal stakes in their belts and pull  
  
them quickly out turning and stabbing them in the heart in one go.  
  
I run towards more minions and one tries to kick me but I pull at his  
  
leg and it snaps, he screams and I let him fall to the floor.  
  
I turn towards the centre podium feeling some sort of power here.  
  
"Spike" I shout  
  
He turns and I see his eyes blood red  
  
"Let's do this"  
  
I run sword in my hand and jump clashing our swords in mid air.  
  
I turn and slice at him, which he blocks.  
  
I hit harder and faster turning and chopping at his midsection, I  
  
slice straight through and turn to see the other fights.  
  
I hear laughing behind me and turn my head to see him stood there  
  
whole.  
  
"What the fuck" I say  
  
He runs at me so fast I can't see hitting me hard in the chest and I  
  
go flying back hitting the wall breaking a rib in the process.  
  
He runs at me again and I kick him hard but he dodges and grabs my  
  
leg then pushes it away.  
  
He hits me again and throws me towards the centre.  
  
I feel in my belt for the vials and pull it out.  
  
"Ohh Blades all mighty strength increaser" Spike says laughing "now  
  
I'm scared"  
  
He jumps and I pull a vial out throwing it at him and it sticks in  
  
his chest.  
  
He walks closer and I do it harder and faster till there is but one  
  
left.  
  
"What the hell are you doing boy," he says  
  
I throw the last one up and twist doing a roundhouse kick; it goes  
  
flying hitting him in the forehead.  
  
I stand watching him start to increase in size.  
  
"Some motherfuckers always trying to ice skate uphill"  
  
I shield my eyes and he explodes into tiny pieces littering the floor.  
  
I turn to see the gang watching me.  
  
"What?" I ask  
  
"Some motherfuckers always trying to ice skate uphill?" Buffy asks  
  
"Hey it sounds cool"  
  
"Yea yea come here coolboy"  
  
I walk over and she kisses me then pulls back smiling.  
  
"How's everyone" I ask  
  
"Bad" Grace replies "but getting there  
  
"Same here" Willow adds  
  
We walk out and jump in Giles car.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
*Months later*  
  
I lay in Bed.  
  
Buffy is at my side and she snuggles into my chest.  
  
"How's things?" she asks  
  
"Fantastic" I reply smiling  
  
I kiss her on the top of her head and she turns smiling up at me and  
  
I capture her lips.  
  
"Me too"  
  
I pull the covers over our heads and the rest is NC17 level fic, lets  
  
just say I have some stamina and leave it at that. 


End file.
